


Shower Me With Your Coldness

by Cloud_Lightning



Series: Beyond the Names [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Multi, Past Lena Luthor/Veronica Sinclair, Post-Episode: s02e08 Medusa, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Lena Luthor never knew what love is, Lucy Lane never knew how to love herself, and Kara Danvers has so much love for everybody but never for herself.





	1. Hold Your Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a big thank you to [CalmSurrender](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender) for corrected my grammatical errors and to [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) karena sudah meracuni saya untuk bikin cerita ini jadi OT3 padahal awalnya enggak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Supergirl went to another universe, Lena Luthor was approached by Lucy Lane and her proposal to end Cadmus once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for[koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) to proofread this

“Three visits in just twenty-four hours? I must be lucky.” Even with her back to the window, Lena knew who had just entered her office. There was only one person who used her balcony as an entrance. The one with an outfit as blue as the sky, as red as blood.

Supergirl cleared her throat. “Miss Luthor.”

“Is there anything you need?”

“I...” Lena could imagine that Supergirl was rubbing her neck. “I came here to say goodbye.”

Lena almost dropped her tablet. Her breath hitched.

“Oh, nonononono,” Supergirl said in a rush. “I just want to go somewhere to help my friends. Not get out of your life or something.” Was that nervousness she heard on Supergirl’s voice, or was it just her imagination?

After last night's encounter with Supergirl, Lena felt awkward around the superhero. Supergirl was always kind and caring, yes. But last night, it was more intimate. More familiar.

It wasn't a superhero thanking a good citizen for their help in fighting crime and asking them about their day.

It was a friend thanking her for her help and being really sorry and heartbroken because, in order to help, Lena had to get hurt.

She couldn’t feel that way toward the Girl of Steel. Because it meant she was betraying Kara Danvers. The only person worthy of Lena's attention and devotion. Who was she kidding? Kara deserved every bit of attention the world had toffer, not Supergirl. But did Kara want a Luthor's attention and devotion?

“Well, we’re hardly friends, I don’t see why you would come to say goodbye to me,” Lena said coldly, her body tense. “But anyway, have a save trip, Supergirl.”

When she looked toward her balcony, no one was there. Maybe Supergirl was never really there in the first place.

 

* * *

 

It was the next day after Supergirl's departure to help her friends. Lena didn't know how her mother-no, Lillian-as she loved to point it out to Lena–was freed from jail. It was madness. The reporters were all over the place. She saw one of them. That one NCPD detective, the one that got shot when Lena was under attack, was the one being interviewed.

“We have evidence,” she said with calm tone, despite the anger Lena saw behind those beautiful eyes. “Not to mention we managed to capture her in action when she released a deadly virus that could kill all aliens. But you know how it is folks, we underlings must do what we're told.” That last part was said with venom.

Lena wondered whether the detective understood that such comment would bring her trouble in the future.

Suddenly the cameras' focus was switched to the NCPD building. Lillian Luthor walked out with chin high and a smirk on her face. She was surrounded by men wearing black suits and black sunglasses. Nobody noticed one person trying to blend in with the background, but Lena saw him nonetheless.

General Lane.

But he was gone in just seconds.

Of course Lillian was able to walk free. She worked with the military.

The press was trying to get Lena’s statement about Lillian’s release. None of them were the ball of sunshine, or as the world knew her, Kara Danvers. Lena didn’t know how to feel about that.

It wasn't the first time Lena had slept in her office, and certainly would not be the last. Not with those reporters hanging around her place. At least Jess was nicer than her last secretary, and she actually brought Lena food even before Lena asked her to.

“You know, we could protect you. Just in case your mother tries to hurt you,” the detective said the next day.

Lena smiled, even though the woman was talking through a phone and not face to face. “I’m pretty sure there are things far more important than guarding a Luthor, are there not Detective Sawyer?”

“Last time I checked, you’re a citizen of this city, Luthor,” the detective sassed, "and it's our job to protect people when they are in danger. No matter their last name."

“Thank you for the offer, but I’ll be fine,” Lena tried to assure the detective.

“Just,” Detective Sawyer sighed, “call me if something happens, okay? It’s the least I could do after your help with Cadmus.”

“Which ended in vain. Good day, Detective. It was good working with you.” Lena ended their call.

National City's skyline was gray, just like her feelings.

 

* * *

 

“Miss Luthor, Miss Lane is here to see you,” Jess said through the intercom.

“Which Lane?” It wasn't the first time the Lane family had visited her.

A moment later, Lena’s question was answered as her office door was opened. Lucy Lane wearing military uniform and heels strolled inside Lena’s office with power and confidence like she owned the place.

Lena raised her left eyebrow, and her red-painted lips formed a wicked smile.

“Miss Luthor.” The way Lucy said it was flat, but her eyes said otherwise.

“Major Lane.” Lena got up from her chair and went around the desk. “Is there anything I could do to help you?” No trace of hospitality in Lena’s voice.

Lucy looked behind her shoulder, to where Jess stood.

Lena sighed. “Thank you, Jess. You may leave.”

Jess nodded before she closed the door.

“Cadmus.”

Lena raised both of her eyebrows. “Despite what people said about me, I’m not involved with Cadmus.”

“I know.”

“How? Did you ask your father?”

This time, it was Lucy who raised her eyebrow. “My father is not involved with Cadmus.”

Lena laughed humorlessly. She leaned back on her desk. “Last time I said that, my mother was actually Cadmus’ leader. Or maybe that's only worked for the bad guys.”

“My father is not involved with Cadmus because he’s involved with something far more dangerous than Cadmus.” Lucy raised her voice.

Every sarcastic response was lost. Lena stared at Lucy with her mouth sightly open.

“I’m not here to fight, Luthor.” Lucy gritted her teeth. “I’m asking for your help.”

To be able to put aside your hatred and ask for help from your nemesis, that was impressive. Maybe there was something more beneath that uniform. Come to think of it, both of them were pretty much the same. Shadowed by their family's great accomplishments. Or sins, in Lena's case.

Rather than showing her newfound respect for Lucy, Lena scoffed. “One time I helped the good guys, and now they come flocking my way and asking for my help. I’m flattered. Am I part of the good guys' group now?”

“Could you just for a moment...” Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Cadmus is dangerous, yes. But believe me, what my father and Maxwell Lord are preparing is far worse than Cadmus. That’s why we must strike the most vulnerable one, which is Cadmus.”

“Why don’t you ask your ex-boyfriend to contact Supergirl? Or perhaps your sister could get you in touch with Superman? Surely the Supers are a better option than a Luthor, no?”

“Oh wow, a flat out insult about personal life. You’re losing your footing, Luthor.” Lucy laughed coldly. “You’ve been held up inside your office for the last five days. Try all you want, but I know this is affecting you badly. All the more reason to help me.”

Lena clenched her jaw. “Why do you think I want to help you?”

Lucy strode until she stood right in front of Lena. Even if Lucy was shorter, she’s pretty intimidating. “Because your mother will never let you go after your betrayal. Are you just gonna sit around? Waiting for her to attack you?”

Lena smirked. “Do you think I didn’t have a plan for that? You underestimate me. I’m hurt, Lane,” she said mockingly.

“I know you already have a plan for that, Luthor. Also, a backup plan for that plan, and a backup plan for your backup plan,” Lucy said. “But believe me, it won’t be enough.”

“How do you know I’m not involved with Cadmus?” Lena asked. “Maybe this is all just a scheme made by the two Luthors, or I’m trying to take over Cadmus from my mother.”

Lucy threw a folder into Lena’s desk. Since when Lucy was holding a folder? Or maybe it was just Lena who hadn't noticed? “That, is the reason why I knew you’re not involved,” she said while she took a few steps back.

Lena took the folder and scanned the contents. Her eyebrows raised. “This is...” a list of names of people involved in the Cadmus project. Scientists, donors, hell even the guards.

“That is just a piece of paper, a list of names.” Lucy sighed. “It’s not enough. Even if I gave the flashdisk with banking records of each individual and Cadmus’, people would think I made it up. We need the real deal.”

“How in the world did you manage to get this list?”

The young Lane smirked. “Help me, and maybe I’ll tell you. And as far as taking over Cadmus from Lillian, you don’t need to. L-Corp was far better equipped than Cadmus. Why would you take it?”

Lena smiled. The Major was right, L-Corp’s equipment was far much better than Cadmus'. After she learned this information, Lena was glad because she took over this company before her mother could get her hands on it. “How?” Lena asked. Though to be honest, she already had a guess to what Lucy’s plan was.

“You’ve done it before, Luthor.”

 

* * *

 

“There is a fine line between stupidity and bravery. I guess your vision started to blur when you spent so much time with that alien,” Lillian Luthor said in lieu of a greeting.

The Luthor Mansion—Lena refused to call it home—was cold, even with the fire raging inside. Half of the staff members were glaring at her because how could she do such a thing to the only family she had left? While the others offered her a warm smile, the one she never thought she would ever get was Lillian's.

“I’m just stopping by. I have to make sure that the news was real.” Lena scanned the study room. Nothing much had changed. The last time she was here was a few months before her father's death.

"I heard you stayed in your office for the last five days," Lillian said. “Poor you.”

“Well, when somebody plants a bomb inside your house, it’s really hard to relax.” Lena leaned against the door, the very picture of nonchalance.

That’s when Lillian finally acknowledged Lena’s presence. She swirled the chair to face Lena. One hand holding a glass of wine, the other holding a gun. Lena scoffed. Such a cliché.

“How do you know about the bomb?”

“I already disarmed it.”

“So you came here to gloat about it?”

Lena shook her head. “I just came to see General Lane’s work. I heard it only took him six hours to release you.” It was a mix between a praise and mockery.

”Amateur moves, darling.” The way Lillian said darling was full of hatred and poison. Like a burning fire and a raging storm colliding together. “I’m free because they don’t have any evidence.”

“Uh-huh. All that paperwork with your signature on it was just a ruse.”

The only sound inside this room was from the fireplace. But it was no longer strong, like the first time Lena set foot inside the study.

“You could easily forge someone’s signature,” Lillian said like she was talking to a toddler. She sighed before slowly putting her wine glass on the table. Without the coaster.

Lena almost winced when she saw that. Her father hated it when someone put the glass on the table. _That is what coasters are for, you savage!_ Lionel always said every time he saw someone ruin his perfect table.

“I could kill you right here, right now.” Lena heard the gun being cocked. The wristwatch on Lillian’s right hand was loose, and the light from the fireplace made the golden colored wristwatch look even more beautiful. “Nobody would ever know.”

The young Luthor smirked before she took a few steps toward the large oak desk at the far side of the room. She leaned over the desk until her forehead touched the barrel of the gun. Her smile was wider than before, showing her perfect white teeth. “Go on then, shoot me. Like you said, nobody would notice me dead. Or maybe they wouldn’t care.”

Briefly, Lena touched the pistol grip with her index finger.

Not a single emotion flashed in Lillian’s eyes, not even happiness or shock. Happiness because her perfect daughter was willingly to give up her life, shocked because it only took her an hour to persuade her darling little girl to sacrifice her life.

Ultimately, Lillian lowered the gun. “You may act like a Luthor. But you’ll never be one.”

Lena rose. “You’re right.” She smiled to hide her hurt because no matter how hard she tried she would never be a Luthor, never worthy of the name. It was both a blessing and a curse. “I’m Lena.”

 

* * *

 

The night was getting colder by the second. Standing next to the sea was not helping to get her warmer either. The woman leaned back on her motorcycle, looking at her wristwatch. Just a few more minutes now. She could only hear the sound of boats from the sea and the gust of night wind. It was calming, really. If only it was not in the middle of the night.

The peace was broken when she heard a motorcycle noise from the road. She smiled widely when the one she was waiting for finally arrived. She took off her helmet to show the world her widest grin.

Lucy Lane’s widest grin.

The newcomer parked the black-red motorcycle next to Lucy’s black motorcycle.

“Was the taunting really necessary?” Lucy asked after Lena took off her helmet.

“It was fun!” Lena grinned widely. It’s been such a long time since Lena rode a motorcycle.

“What are you, an adrenaline junkie or something?”

“When your daily life is just working behind a desk, this happens,” Lena countered.

Lucy shook her head, clearly amused. “Not really. It's just you.”

Lena finally came down from her motorcycle and walked toward Lucy, still leaning against an old building. “Do you think it will work?”

Lucy nodded. “It will. Don’t worry.”

“It was a bit too much don’t you think? To burn my dress like that. I quite liked that dress a lot actually.” It was the white dress she wore when she was meeting Supergirl about the gala.

Lucy looked at Lena with horror. "Wait, you really burned your dress?! What the hell, Luthor!"

Lena gasped and pushed Lucy's shoulder. "You devil! You said it was to prevent my mother from knowing about our meeting if she put any tracking devices or recording on my dress!"

Lucy was laughing out loud. "Oh man, this is priceless."

"You're buying me a new one."

"I'm not sure even with my year salary I could buy that dress."

"Fine. Just call me Lena then."

"Sure, but you're calling me Lucy."

"Deal."

“You know, if you wanted to call me by my first name, you didn’t have to burn your dress, Lena.” Lucy smirked.

“If you really want to call me by my first name, you shouldn’t lie about undercover work, Lucy,” Lena sassed back.

The two of them laughed.

Here, they were just Lena and Lucy. Not Luthor or Lane.

It was more than enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about the beauty that is Katie McGrath come and say hi at my [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	2. Share a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underneath the morning sun, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were sharing a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77)

It was exactly seven in the morning when Lena heard a gasp from behind the office door. Slowly, she turned around from the window to see her first guest for today. She didn’t expect to see Kara Danvers standing in front of her office door. Lena almost dropped her steaming mug.

“Kara," she breathed out. It really was like seeing the sunrise after a long night.

“Lena...” Kara choked. “I...” She looked everywhere other than Lena.

The CEO walked to her desk to put down her mug before she went over to Kara. She touched Kara’s elbow lightly. “Alex told me that you were sick. Are you feeling better now?”

Kara nodded a few times. “Yeah, yes. I’m fine now.”

Lena smiled. “Why don’t we sit down first?” Lena was already moving. “Do you want something to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee?”

“Um... Water is fine. Uhhh, why are you wearing a t-shirt and shorts in your office?” Kara waved vaguely over to the couch, where they usually sat. Now it was full with blankets and pillows. “And why did you sleep in your office?”

T-shirt and shorts were not her choice of sleepwear, but it was more office appropriate than Lena’s usual sleep wear, which was just her underwear. “Surely you’ve heard that my mother was released from jail six days ago. And this is the only place she wouldn’t attack because of L-Corp's gadgets.” She poured a glass of water for Kara.

“Wait, what, how?” Kara asked. When she saw Lena raise her eyebrow, she coughed. “I mean, yes I know that and...”

Lena made a beeline for the couch. She put down the glass on the table in front of her and patted the empty side next to her. “Kara.” Lena's voice was smooth, too smooth for this early in the morning.

Kara gulped. With her head down, she walked to the couch and took a seat next to Lena. Their bare legs were brushing together.

It wasn't really the first time this had happened. Maybe because Lena looked so relaxed and casual. Or maybe because of the fact that Lena just woke up, and she already looked like a goddess, with her bed-hair and sleepy eyes and crumpled t-shirt.

“It’s okay if you don’t follow news for a few days. You needed to recharge your energy and get away from all the bad news. Sometimes people need to do that. I wish I could. Anyway, what are you doing here so early?”

“Oh, I’m... um...” Kara fidgeted. She pushed her glasses up.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena held Kara’s hand. Kara was shaking her head. Her lips were trembling. Lena tightened her grip.

There were no other sounds other than Kara’s sniffles, the desk clock, and Lena’s gentle breathing. From a distance, Lena could hear people of National City preparing for their days. With her free hand, Lena took her phone to send a quick text to Jess to buy breakfast for two. She also told Jess to wait until Lena called her, and the CEO ordered her secretary to cancel all of her morning meetings.

“I need to tell you something.” Kara breathed trough her nose. “I’m different.”

“Okay.” Lena nodded. “Different how?”

“I’m different, and uh, I’ve been hiding the fact since...” Kara sobbed. Lena rubbed Kara’s back a few times. “Since I could remember. I’m different from the others and I’ve been hiding it ever since I could remember.” Kara made a sound of a mixture of laughter and crying.

“Do you mind telling me more?” Lena asked softly.

Kara wiped her tears and snot with her blue blouse sleeve. Lena grimaced. There was a box of tissues here somewhere...

“My parents told me to. It was for my own protection, they said. And I believed them. Because I was just a kid, what does a kid know about this world anyway, right?” Lena smiled sadly. “But I was really curious. So one day...” Kara closed her eyes. “One day I showed my true self.”

Lena’s breath hitched. She’s been in this position. The first time she kissed a girl because Roulette dared her. Dear God, even when she was just a kid Roulette already had a thing for gambling.

“And well, it’s not working as well as I imagined.” Kara laughed. But this is the first time her laugh was empty and cold. “That night, my parents told me that humans are usually scared by the things they don’t understand.” Kara gulped. “And uh, I don’t... I’m not... I don’t want people to be scared of me, you know? Because it was so lonely, and...”

Lena rubbed Kara’s back. “You don’t want to be alone anymore,” Lena said. “So you’ll do anything as long as that feeling will go away.”

Kara nodded. “I’ll do anything as long as I’m not alone. Even if it means hiding my true self...”

Lena tucked Kara’s hair behind her ear. “You don’t have to hide yourself, Kara. Not with me. Okay?” Kara nodded. “Darling, look at me. Please.” Lena pleaded.

Kara’s eyes were red, there was snot coming from her nose, and both of her cheeks were damp because of tears. Shyly, she looked at Lena. Not right in the eye at first. After a few moments, her eyes finally landed on Lena’s.

Lena smiled lovingly, she brushed Kara’s hair back. “You don’t have to hide your true self when you’re with me. I’ll always be here for you, okay? Just like you were ever since I met you.”

Kara nodded her thanks. She looked at Lena’s right hand, the one that was still tangled in her hair. With trembling hands, Kara guided Lena’s hand until it was right in front of her chest.

Lena’s eyes widened. “Kara? You don’t have to...”

“No.” Kara said. “I have to. This is, this is the final part of my confession.”

Now both of their hands were trembling.

“Kara,” Lena said calmly. From outside, it looked like Lena was calm, but she actually was as nervous as Kara on the inside.

With such delicacy, Kara guided Lena’s hand to open her shirt. One button open.

Lena’s throat tightened.

Two buttons open.

Lena’s heart almost skipped a beat.

Three buttons open.

Lena was pretty sure she was almost dead because she was gifted by the sight of Kara’s... wait, what?

Is that... Yes, that’s...

Supergirl’s outfit.

But how?

Oh yeah, Lena’s heart really skipped a beat this time because everything finally made sense!

Lena gulped down the million dollar question _You’re Supergirl?_ Instead, she looked at Kara and asked a different question. “May I touch you? Your symbol, I mean.”

Kara nodded. Lena brought up one hand and touched the “S” symbol on Kara’s chest gently.

Both of them gasped at the same time for a different reason.

“Thank you, for sharing this with me, Kara Danvers,” Lena said, full of admiration and awe.

“My birth name is Kara Zor-El,” The Girl of Steel said. “And it’s um, it’s my family's coat of arms. The House of El.” She took off her glasses, and that’s when Lena realized the same blue eyes of Supergirl and Kara Danvers.

Lena’s heart was beating louder than usual. She could feel it against her rib cage. Every thump was like a dare. Daring her to do something more.

So, Lena kissed the House of El's coat of arms.

Before either of them spoke, Kara’s stomach growled loudly.

 

* * *

 

The reporter tried and failed to act naturally when Jess came in and brought their breakfast. She was blushing so hard it made Lena worry that her best friend would combust. Even the tips of her ears were red. Her secretary was not making it easier for Kara either. It was not a glare out of jealousy, Lena knew that when she saw one, being always on the receiving end of it. It was a glare out of concern. Like the one your older sibling gives to your crush or current lover.

Oh my, did Jess know about Lena’s feeling for Kara?

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena said.

Jess nodded and left without a word.

“I think Jess hates me,” Kara mumbled. “Is it because of that time when I asked you about Veronica Sinclair? Or that one time when I accidentally dropped your vase? Or maybe it was when I ate too much garlic bread and made your office smell like it?”

Lena chuckled. “It’s actually her default face.” When Kara wrinkled her nose, Lena explained more. “It actually is. That was the first thing she said to me when I interviewed her. Not to mention she is really honest, almost brutally honest, actually. She caught me off guard a few times.”

“Oh, really?” Kara asked excited, bouncing on her seat. “Like what?”

“She already worked for me before Lex's obsession with Superman. When he was captured, I could've run, but I stayed.” Lena just found out that her office floor looks interesting. “When I told her that I wanted to stay, she understood and said she respects me because I was crazy enough, in a good way she said, to take over this company and turn it into something good. And she would be honored to help me.”

Kara’s expression was like that time when Lena suggested she become a reporter. Full of adoration and gratitude. “Wow,” she breathed out. “She sounds amazing. Don't fire her.”

“I’m pretty sure it would be the other way around. She resigns, not me firing her. Anyway, now that I think about it, everything makes sense now.”

“What?” Kara asked before she gulped down her drink.

“You’re Supergirl. That’s why you said you flew into my office.” Kara blushed. “Not to mention the alien detection device. Also, you were never around when Supergirl came.” Lena touched Kara’s knee. “Thank you, for telling me this.”

Kara nodded.

“About that time before you left to help your friend.” Lena cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I gave you a cold shoulder.”

“Oh that’s, yeah it kinda hurt but I understand why. After what happened and I just left you like that.” Kara sighed. “I’m sorry for leaving like that.”

Lena wanted to say _I hope that was the last time I give you a cold shoulder_. Instead, she said, “So, can I ask where did you go last week?”

“I, uh, I went to another universe to help my friend,” Kara said.

“Wait.” Lena’s eyes shone brightly when she heard this. “Are you telling me that the theory about multiple universes is true?”

“Um, yes? Well I don’t know about that theory. But there are another universes out there. Lots of them.” Kara smiled sadly. “I know you want to ask me more about it, but I don’t really understand. I’ll try to find some information for you.”

Lena tucked her hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

That’s when Kara saw some jeweled metal catching the light on Lena’s left ear. She blinked few times. “Um, is that a piercing?” Kara pointed her own ear.

“Oh.” Lena almost dropped her food container. “Yes, it is,” she answered shyly. She forgot about this tiny little detail.

“I never...” Kara gulped. “I never saw it before. How?”

“You know there is a thing called makeup right?” Lena smiled. “I always put makeup on to hide my piercings. Can you imagine what people would say if they knew a Luthor with piercings?”

“Piercings? As in... more than one?” Kara squeaked.

Lena smiled wickedly. "Would you like to see?"

"Yes! I mean if you don't mind. And if only you're comfortable with it!" Kara was twisting her ponytail nervously.

Lena turned her face around so Kara could see her right ear. She chuckled when she heard Kara's gasp. Then Lena turned her body completely so now she sat facing Kara.

The taller girl was nervous, and Lena hoped it was a good kind of nervous. Slowly, she darted her tongue out to show Kara her very first piercing.

Kara squeaked. "Wha, how, what? But, I never saw it before!" She protested.

Lena laughed. "Well, it's not like I stick out my tongue in public all the time."

"But I never saw it every time I saw your lips. I mean not in the creepy way. It just because you have such lovely lips and..." Kara slapped her hand to her mouth with a lighting speed.

Lena raised her left eyebrow. Well, well, well...

“I am so sorry.” Kara hid her face behind her hands.

Lena chuckled. “It’s alright Kara. And thank you for the compliment.” She bit her lip. “Yours also look lovely.”

“Oh, I, um. Thank you...” Kara was playing with the edge of her blue skirt.

Was it appropriate to kiss someone after they praised your lips? Oh no, this was bad. This was not just lust to sleep with someone. This was something bigger than that.

This was genuine feelings.

Well, shit.

Kara’s phone suddenly rang, and the sound broke the awkward tension inside the office. The reporter groaned. She dug in her purse to take out the phone.

While Kara was busy texting someone, Lena was busy eating. She really need to raise Jess’ salary because this breakfast was amazing. Lena was wondering if she could ask the restaurant to give her the recipe for this food.

“I’m so sorry Lena.” Kara sighed loudly. “But I have to go. Some... Oh Rao, wait!” Kara read the latest text, then dropped her phone. “You and Lucy are working together?!” she gasped.

Lena smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry?”

Kara put her hands on her hips. But without the commanding aura that usually oozed from Supergirl, this pose only made Kara look cute. Angry, but cute. “Lena,” Kara warned.

“We need to stop my mother, okay? And Lucy was right. We need bigger proof. We need their location and to catch them on site.” Lena batted her eyelashes.

Kara’s resolve melted. “Okay. But I’m not gonna let you go to the battlefield.”

Lena smiled widely. “Okay.”

Kara just stared at Lena for a few seconds without blinking.

“Kara?”

“Oh yeah, right! I have to go to the DEO!” Kara threw her phone back to her purse.

“DEO?” Lena asked, confused.

“Oh, it’s a secret government organization. It’s very hush-hush. Okay, I’ll see you later...” But Kara was not moving. This time, it wasn't Lena that stole Kara’s attention.

“Kara, you can take the food if you want. I did buy it for you.”

Kara smiled widely. “Thanks Lena! Oh, do you want to say hi to Lucy? She’s at the DEO.”

Lena nodded. “Yes, tell her I say hi.”

“Okay.” In a blink of an eye Kara was already wearing her Supergirl outfit and clutching her purse. “See you later, Lena!” And then Supergirl jumped from her balcony.

Briefly, Lena was wondering what kind of reaction she could get from Kara if the girl knew about Lena's other well hidden piercings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi at my [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	3. Powerhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Luthor and a Lane. Sometimes people tend to forget to see beyond the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to [edsheeranbae](http://edsheeranbae.tumblr.com/) and [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for Beta'd this story

“I think your secretary hates me,” Lucy said in lieu of a greeting. She was wearing a leather jacket, tight jeans, slim combat boots, and white shirt. Her smile was dazzling as usual. She brought two bags for their lunch. “Kara couldn’t make it here because she still has superhero business.”

Lena laughed. “What is it with you and Kara against Jess? And yes, I know. She just sent me a text that she’s sorry because she missed our lunch.”

It really was funny. When Lena decided to move from Metropolis to start a new life, she never expected that new life would involve a peaceful lunch with a Super and a Lane. Kara started it a few days ago, when she came over to drop some paperwork for Lena to sign, also to apologize that she didn’t know that if she told people about her secret identity, paperwork was waiting from them.

“Well, she’s always glaring at me and I swear I didn’t do anything.” Lucy huffed.

Lena walked toward the sofa with extra sway. Her blue navy dress hugged her curves perfectly. “That’s her default face.”

“Okay, that was rude by societal standards.”

“What? It’s true. She said it herself.” Lena sat on the sofa, kicked off her heels, and tucked her legs on the sofa. “Also, Jess is more than my secretary.”

Lucy raised her eyebrow.

Lena chuckled. “No, not that way. We’re not really friends, per se, but I see her as more than just my secretary.”

“You’re not making any sense.” Lucy bit into her pot sticker. She blamed Kara because the superhero made her fall in love with the amazing food.

Lena cut her grilled salmon. “I kinda imagine Jess’ presence like an old giant tree. And when I'm feeling down or can’t take the heat of the sun anymore, I go there to cool myself.”

“I see.” Lucy nodded. “Must be nice to have someone like that.”

“You’ll find your own Jess.” Lena smiled.

“I don’t think I’m cut out to lead a company as big as this. Plus, I usually work out my stress with punching something.”

“Speaking of punching.” Lena used her chin to pointed the bandage around Lucy’s knuckle. “Kara said that happened today.”

Lucy looked at her left knuckle. “Oh yeah. She spent fifteen minutes apologizing to me. I told her it was my fault because I lowered the kryptonite effect in the Green Room. Oh it’s a training room back at the DEO. Yes, I knew Kara already told you about the very hush-hush government organization.”

“Well, that's how Kara is. She always tries to help people and always blames herself if people near her get hurt.” The two of them shared a sad smile. “You know, now I understand what that old lady in the diner the other day meant about a girl with a bottomless stomach.”

Lucy laughed. “I know. It was really hard to explain it to you back then. I told Kara and she said she was okay with my explanation. That she hadn’t eaten for three days. And then she started listing the possible explanations for her eating habit. She's really thought this through.”

Lena smiled. Even without the diner owner's comment about Kara’s eating habit, Lena had had a hunch that Kara was Supergirl. It was cute to see Lucy stumbling over to cover that up when the two of them stopped to eat at a diner. The same one Lucy and Kara visited after they saved Kara’s sister. “No wonder you like her.”

If Lucy Lane likes Kara Danvers in that way, Lena would back down from her pursuit for Kara’s heart, because let’s face it, a Super and a Lane is like the new Romeo and Juliet. Minus the double suicide, also the family feud. How could a Luthor compete with a Lane?

Lucy dropped her Chinese take-out box. Her mouth was wide open. Slowly, she turned on her seat to get a better view of Lena. “What?” she asked softly.

Lena’s breath hitched. “I thought that’s why you left... I mean, the way you spoke about Kara was always with admiration and longing, but also sadness.”

"Lena... You do realized that was the way you spoke about Kara, right?"

"What?" This time it was Lena's turn to be confused.

“Lena, ever since the two of you met, Kara always talks about you. Lois was worried that you’re actually a reincarnation of some sorceress from a medieval era and you put a spell on Kara. Don’t give me that face, Lois was watching some British TV show or something. The point is, Kara always talks about you.” Lucy said.

“She... she does?” Lena blushed.

 “Yes! One of the reasons why I agreed to this lunch was to see whether Kara really likes you or not. And if she did, I would back down. But I will watch you closely because if you hurt Kara, I will punch you,” Lucy warned.

“Every time Kara talks about you, her face lights up. Like she can’t believe someone like you even knows her, let alone is her friend.”

The two of them just stared each other for a few seconds.

“Oh my god, do we...” Lucy said in horror when she finally realized what was happening. “Do we really like the same girl? And we each thought the girl liked the other?”

“It looks that way,” Lena said timidly.

“Oh god. We like our best friend.” Lucy groaned and her head fall back against the sofa. “This is so high school. Please tell me we’re not gonna have a cat fight or something.”

“No, we’re too old for that.”

Lucy covered her eyes with her forearm. “The reason she missed this lunch was not because of a DEO problem,” she mumbled.

Lena raised her eyebrow. “Then why?”

“She kissed my knuckle before and after I wrapped it up.”

Lena gulped. Something lurched inside her stomach, her body suddenly turning hot, but the sweat running down her back was cold. What was happening to her? “What?” Lena asked an octave lower.

“That’s why she’s not here. You should have seen her face when she realized what she'd just done.” Lucy exhaled sharply. “She looked like she made a mistake, she looked so scared. And...” The younger Lane laughed bitterly. “She ran. She didn’t even give me a chance to say something or...”

Lena touched Lucy’s elbow lightly. Ever since she knew Kara Danvers, she started to learn that sometimes you can help people with just a touch. To let them know that you’re there with them, that you’ll always be there for them. That you love them no matter what. That you are alive and okay, that they are alive and okay.

The first time Kara touched her other than handshake, it was a touch on her back. Lena literally jumped a few feet from Kara with her eyes wide. The two of them had just returned from their first lunch together, not a date. The reporter was standing behind the CEO, and she wanted to tell Lena that one of her employees had just called her. Good thing it happened inside her office.

After that, every time when Kara wanted to touch Lena, she always asked for permission and said where she would touch Lena.

“I thought it was because she likes you.” Lucy lowered her forearm, but she let Lena’s hand stay there. “And I don’t want to ruin our friendship like what I did with Kara and James. I mean, I know we only just drove across the state on a motorcycle together, it's hardly the makings of a friendship. But for me, it already is. Because I got to see the real Lena, and I got to show someone the real Lucy.”

Lucy choked back a sob.

“Lucy, please look at me...” Lena said softly. When Lucy finally turned her head, Lena cradled her cheek. “It is an honor to have you as my friend. And that motorcycle journey we took to Metropolis was one of the best moments I ever had. Please, never sell yourself so short, darling. You are more than just your family name.”

That was the final straw.

Every single feeling that Lucy held back finally resurfaced, trying so hard to get away from her tired and wary heart. The stolen moments of quiet sobs turned into full and loud cries.

Lena let herself be hugged by Lucy and tried not to flinch because Lucy needed this. If Lena made an unwelcome move, Lucy would put her defense back up, and there was a possibility Lena could lose her as a friend. That almost happened, once. Back when Lena didn’t know that Kara and Supergirl were actually the same person.

She felt like she was betraying Kara because Kara is her only friend in National City, while Supergirl is a hero that Lena helped sometimes. So when she cried and screamed in Supergirl’s arms, it felt really wrong. To show your true self to the people you held dear was really scary, let alone some random person. Or alien, in this case.

Lena didn’t know how long Lucy cried. Her shoulder was already stiff and she was certain that she had already missed at least two big meetings. Well, no matter. Right now Lucy was the priority. She could find another partner. She was an expert on doing it. But to find another friend? Lena couldn't even distinguish which was someone that genuinely wanted to be her friend, or which one wanted to be her friend because of her money.

When she heard Lucy clear her throat, Lena was awkwardly rubbing Lucy’s back. She let Lucy release their embrace.

“I-” Lucy said hoarsely. “I’m sorry about this. God.” The shorter woman wiped the tears near her eyelid. Lena wanted to do that, but that gesture looked so intimate. Lena didn’t have any right to do that. “I didn’t plan to literally cry on your shoulder.” She wouldn’t meet Lena’s eyes.

“Darling,” Lena lifted Lucy’s chin with her forefinger. She still closed her eyes. “Please open your eyes.” Slowly, Lucy did. And Lena rewarded her with a brilliant smile and proud look. “Never apologize for having feelings, okay?”

Lucy tried to laugh, but it came out like a snort. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

“That’s where you wrong, I don’t have feelings,” Lena said coldly. Or at least she tried to.

“If you din’t have feelings, you would already have thrown me out.”

“You mistake a cold person for a rude person.” Lena chuckled, she touched Lucy’s cheekbone with her thumb. “And I’m not rude.”

“Fine,” Lucy sighed loudly. “You’re a fluffy demanding cat that's pretending she’s cold and aloof.”

Lena let out a squawk. She punched Lucy’s shoulder lightly. “I am not a cat!”

“You actually are. Do you want me to give you a list about it?”

“No, thank you. Because I’m pretty sure there's nothing on that list.”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say Luthor.” The way Lucy said Luthor was different from the first time she said it inside this office, coated in hatred and anger. Now it was coated with teasing and gratitude.

They sat in silence for a few moments, with Lena caressing Lucy’s left cheek. Lucy was humming some random song. Both of them leaned against the back of the couch.

“Thank you,” Lucy said. “I, I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome, Lucy.” Lena smiled. “I’m really proud of you. It’s not easy to cry, not to mention to cry in front of someone else.”

“God, what a mess.” Lucy laughed. “I don’t remember the last time I cried this hard.”

Lena raised her left eyebrow. “Not even when you broke up with James Olsen?” Lena flinched. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Apology accepted.” Lucy never say it’s okay. Because when someone said or did something hurtful to you, and you only said it’s fine, they would do it again.

“To answer your question, no. Not the first time or the last one. Of course I was sad, devastated even. The first time we broke up I was so angry at myself. How could I let someone like James slip through my fingers? Why did I choose the job I loathed rather than the boyfriend who loved and cared for me?” Lucy sighed.

That cold sweat that Lena thought had already stopped, it began again. What was this unpleasant condition? Why did her stomach feel so weird and her heart thump harder than usual?

“That’s why I came here, to make amends with James. And I was so blind, too focused on him that I didn’t notice someone else. The one that was more worthy of James’ love and devotion.”

“Kara...” Lena said in a hushed tone.

“When I worked for Cat, the CatCo employees said to me that I should be angry or that I should hate Kara for stealing James from me.” Lucy laughed at the idea. How could someone hate Kara? “I stared them right in the eyes and said that it was not their business and to never ever speak that way about Kara or they would answer to me.”

Lena nodded her approval.

“Because I could never hate Kara. At first because I thought it was just Kara in general. How could you hate a ball of sunshine and happiness? Even if you did at first, her puppy eyes would melt your hate.” Lucy smiled. “And then it was like being hit by the train. You realize that you like her more. More than just a friend, more than just casual touch and random texts or some cute pictures of animals she sent. You like her more that it starts to feel a lot like love...”

Lucy said the word love in whispers and breathlessly. Like she was afraid that if she said that word out loud, someone would take that away from her. It was funny because not a few minutes ago Lucy said she liked Kara. Maybe it was love in the first place. It was always love, Lena noticed. But the Major was afraid to use that word, which was why she rephrased it and used the word like.

If Lena’s heart was not frozen or made from stone-at least that was what people said. Which was absurd because if her heart was frozen then, oh right, not literally-she would tease Lucy about her liking Kara. And Lucy would butcher down the word like and use crush instead. Just like the majority of people do when their friend is teasing them about their feelings.

Good thing Lena didn’t have feelings to tease about. Nor a friend to tease her about her feelings.

Anyway.

Lena’s hunch was right. Lucy Lane did have feelings for Kara Danvers. But when she heard the word love coming out from Lucy’s lips, she didn’t feel anger or sadness. She felt she understood what Lucy was going through, falling in love, in Lucy’s case, and to have genuine feelings in Lena’s case. For the same girl, the girl that only saw them as best friends and nothing more.

“Is that why you left?” Lena asked.

“That, and the DEO needed my help to find anything about my father and Lord’s activity.” Lucy ran a hand through her hair. “But then I heard Kara and James broke up. It made me think, was it my fault? I thought with me finally out of the picture, they would be happy. Why weren't they working? Was it because James still liked me? Or Kara’s adoration for me made things weird between them?”

“Not everything is your fault, Lucy. And we’ll never knew the reason why.” Lena toyed with the idea for moments. It felt right to share it now. Not because of guilt, but because Lena wanted Lucy to know that she trusted the Major, at least this much. “Speaking of drifting away from your significant other. That happened to me once.”

Lucy raised her eyebrow. “Someone I know?”

“Well,” Lena laughed. “Today the world knows her as Roulette.”

Lucy gasped. “Seriously?! As in Veronica Sinclair, Roulette? THAT Roulette?”

“She really hates it when people called her by her birth name,” Lena said. “But yes, she’s my ex.”

“When?”

“Around the time we were in college. I’ve known her since we were little. We weren't really the most affectionate couple, but we did have our moments.” Lena fiddled with her fingers. “I understand the feeling when you broke up with your partner because your life was drifting further from each other. You can’t blame anyone other than yourself, not like when it’s cheating or when you and your partner disagree on every single thing. At one point you’re the most happy couple that ever existed, the next you don’t even know your partner anymore. You're no longer living with the love of your life, but you're living with some random stranger that you must call roommate because of the paper.”

“How long were you two together?” Lucy asked curiously.

“We were a happy couple for two years, and the next two years we were like strangers. By the end of college, we were sort of busy with our own lives. I’m not saying we didn’t have time for each other, because we did. We just never made it a priority. We barely made time for our own lives, let alone our life together as a couple.”

“Do you still love her?” Lucy gulped. “Like the way I still love James?”

Lena was silent. Was it still love? The one she felt for Roulette-no- _Ve_ all those years ago? When she dared Lena to get a piercing and Lena did it in a heartbeat. Was it because of love? When Ve hugged her tightly at Lionel’s funeral, was it out of love or was it because there were tons of paparazzi out there? Was it love or lust every time Lena breathed out Veronica’s name when the two of them worshiped each other beneath the darkness?

"It can't be compared. It would be like comparing an apple to an orange. Neither are better or worse, just different. I'm grateful for her and our time together because it gave me so much experience and memories, both good and bad. I don’t think we can just forget about the way we used to feel about someone. That's why I hate it when people tell you to forget about your significant other after a break up. But you can to choose how you act about it.”

“What did you choose on how you acted about Roulette, then?”

Lena gulped. “I moved on. She still sent me an invitation to her fight club, though.”

“Huh.” Lucy smiled a little.”Maybe that was her way to tell you that she misses you.”

“Maybe in another universe, where I don’t have a strong feeling for Kara, I would accept her invitation.” Lena gave a mischievous half smile. “Regadless, without her I would never have had the guts to get piercings.”

Lucy tilted her head. “Oh. Oh! So you’re the one that Kara was talking about this morning.”

“She talked about my piercings?”

“Yes, but she didn't use your name. She asked if it hurt, where to get one, if it's polite or not if she asks that she wanted to touch it. And...” Lucy stopped talking. Her mouth open in a perfect ‘o’. “My God... You hate being touched by people, and I just hugged you without asking your permission.” She slapped her forehead.

Lena’s forehead crinkled. How in the world did they get from talking about piercings to her not liking being touched? “How do you know about that? Also, you needed it. So don’t worry.”

“Well, you know how touchy-feely Kara is, right?” Lena nodded. “So apparently a few weeks ago, Kara started to ask people permission before she touches them. Alex asked me if I knew why her sister suddenly acted like that. So I called Kara. She explained everything, again no name, that one of her friends doesn’t like being touched. So it made her think about the other people that she touched without their consent."

"I feel bad about it..." Lena bit her lips. "Touching people was Kara's way to show her affection."

"It was good, actually. Not everyone likes being touched, but sometimes they must suffer through it because they can't say no out of respect for the person that's touching them. So if Kara asked for permission first, she could find out whether that person likes being touched or not. And if they don't, Kara could find another way to show her affection for that person. It's a win-win.”

“I’m glad I could be of service.”

Lucy bit her lip like she wanted to say something else. But she swallowed it back. That’s when her boot stepped on the chopstick. The one from her Chinese take-out. “Oh my God, I dropped my food!” She scrambled to clean up her mess.

“No, no, no, it’s fine!” Lena said, but Lucy had already finished cleaning it. “You know I could get someone to clean it.”

“Relax, I can do it myself.” Lucy dumped the take-out box into one of the bags. Then she shook her head. “When I imagined a lunch with you, it never crossed my mind that I would spend it talking about feelings and significant others.”

“That makes the two of us.” Lena smiled. “It was really eye opening.”

Lucy snorted. “Eye opening indeed. Well, as much as I want to chat with you, we have jobs to do. Why don’t we do this again some other time?”

Lena rose from the couch at the same time Lucy did. Even without her heels and Lucy still wearing her boots, Lena is taller. “You, you want to have another lunch with me?”

Lucy stared at the taller woman like she had three heads. “You already saw me crying, I know about your ex, we already did the road trip trope, you burned your dress because you wanted to call me by my first name, and I wanted to punch you the first time I saw you.” Lucy smirked. “I think we already established that we’re friends. Plus, you did say that it is an honor to be my friend.”

Lena’s jaw clenched. “I...” She saw nothing but an earnest look from Lucy. The one like she usually saw from Kara. Not quite as earnest as Kara, but it was far more better than the others. Lena didn’t realize she was holding her breath, not until she let it go slowly. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Or, we could go out to dinner tomorrow. So we can talk more, relax? If you want to.”

“Shall we gather for whiskey and cigars tonight?” Lena asked cheekily.

Lucy barked a laugh. “Oh my god, you did not just use a Dishonored quote on me! How do you know I like that game?”

“You do realize that you posted your picture with Clark, when the two of you went to Comic-Con, while you’re holding Corvo’s mask?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“You’re stalking my Instagram now, huh?”

“More like I was gathering information. How about if we play Dishonored 2 tomorrow? Let’s see who’s the one that can get zero kill. Think you can beat me, Lane?” Lena asked playfully.

Lucy squinted her eyes. “Oh, you’re so on Luthor!”

They shook hands while grinning.

The two of them didn’t see the dash of red and blue on Lena’s balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't wait to see the Luthors episode!!! Let's fangirl over at [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	4. The Red Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the gods painted the sky with the blood of their kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful[koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77)

Lena was cradling her phone with her left hand while she used her right to mark some mistake on the report about the new device L-Corp was currently working on. She was on the phone with Lucy talking about Kara’s strange behavior. It had been a week since that lunch, and Kara was still avoiding Lucy.

“I tried to approach her again this morning to talk about the knuckle incident.” It was a code name they made. “But it ended with her apologizing again, and she left without even letting me say anything.” Lucy sighed. “I asked Alex about it, but she said Kara hadn’t said anything to her. She thought the reason why I hadn’t hung out with Kara was because I was too busy with my transfer. Is it because of that time she went to another universe? But then why is she just avoiding me?”

“I don’t know, darling. That’s why I will ask her about it during our weekly interview today. Plus, she did refuse our lunch invitation twice already.”

“Technically, it was just one time. The other one was really because we needed her back at the DEO.”

A knock on her door distracted Lena from her phone call, and she saw Jess standing there with a folder. Lena raised her finger. “Well, looks like Kara is early.”

“Alright. Just... Call me as soon as you know the reason, okay? Or anything, really. I just want to know how it goes.”

“I will. Please try to focus on your work, darling. Playing for both sides was really exhausting.”

“You’re still talking about my job, right...?” Lucy teased.

Lena smiled even though Lucy couldn’t see it. “Well, at least I managed to make you relax. Be safe, Lucy.”

“I will. See you tonight.” Lucy ended their call.

Lena put her phone back. “Please send Kara in straight away, Jess.”

“It’s not Miss Danvers. He did say that he was from CatCo, Miss Luthor,” Jess said.

Lena blinked. “They didn’t send Kara?”

Jess shook her head. “I already contacted CatCo about it, and they only said that they already sent their reporter for the weekly interview with you. No mention about Miss Danvers.”

“Tell the driver to prepare the car. I’m going to CatCo.”

 

* * *

 

“Do my eyes deceive me or am I really seeing the not-so-evil Luthor inside my office?” Snapper raised his eyebrows.

Lena stood tall. “Good afternoon, Mr. Carr. And they don’t. I’m really here.”

“I already sent my goon to your evil lair since your favorite reporter is currently doing another piece.” Snapper went back to the papers on his desk.

“The deal was a weekly interview with Kara Danvers, not some random goon. No Kara, no interview,” Lena said coldly.

Snapper scoffed. “This is not your kingdom, princess. You can’t just waltz in and demand something.”

“Oh, actually, I can.” Lena walked a few steps forward. “It’d really be a shame if CatCo lost the deal they made with L-Corp. As both a source for news and a partner. Do you think Cat Grant would be happy if CatCo lost a deal this big?”

Snapper sighed. “Look, princess, she asked to be replaced, alright? I don’t know why, but she did. Maybe you should ask her instead. She’s working on an article about turtles or tortoises or whatever the hell they’re called.”

Lena raised her left eyebrow. “You just sent her to write another article while fully knowing that I only want to interview with Kara?”

This time Lena got his full attention. “The kid was always writing a love letter to you, not a story about L-Corp’s latest invention. So yes, I sent another reporter because I need that article for tomorrow, and lately the kid was so gloomy that it affected other people as well. This place is like a giant ball of sass, and I’m not having it.”

Lena nodded her thanks and left. She stopped listening to what Snapper said after he said that Kara was writing a love letter to her.

What was that supposed to mean?

If Lillian could see her right now, she would raise her eyebrows and give Lena a disapproving look because a Luthor must walk with confidence and power. Not slam into people left and right.

Which was what just happened to Lena.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry, I didn’t – oh Lena. Oh Rao, I am really sorry, I didn’t...” Kara was rambling and her hands were flapping wildly. “Um, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be doing that weekly interview with me? I mean the other me. No wait, that’s wrong. I mean–“

“Darling.” Lena touched Kara’s elbow. “Breathe.”

And Kara did. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before she finally released it slowly. Again and again until her nervousness was gone, her cheeks no longer red. “Thank you.” She smiled. But then it seemed Kara’s brain finally remembered one tiny little detail.

Lena’s fingers wrapped lightly around the reporter’s elbow.

The nervousness was back in full force, making Kara incapable of talking.

Lena just stood there, smiling and basking in the warmth from Kara Danvers. All her previous thoughts were gone, and she could only focus on the girl in front of her. She reminded Lena of a very excited puppy gifted with her favorite toy, but the owner had told her not to touch it yet.

The other CatCo employees stopped doing whatever it was they were doing before Lena Luthor crashed into Kara Danvers. People thought Lena would throw a fit or Kara would run as fast as she could, heck a few of them were hoping for a fight. It would make a good headline: “Cat fight inside CatCo.” But none of them conjured a scenario in which the morally-questionable Luthor just stood there holding the ball of bumbling happiness that was Kara Danvers.

Honestly, if Kara’s colleagues weren’t too shocked to witness this bizarre episode, at least two of them would have already snapped a picture and posted it on Instagram or, heck, written a sketchy gossip article about the third most powerful woman in National City having an affair with the up-and-coming reporter.

Oh, no wait. Somebody just did.

Well, can you blame her? Lena Luthor was biting her lip and the heart eyes was not helping either. If only you could capture sexual tension using a picture.

“You just did, you know,” the new IT guy said. He was replacing Winn, but he wasn't as friendly as Winn. “You captured the sexual tension between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. Congrats.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The woman who took the photo startled when she heard the voice from behind her. “I didn’t realize I said that out loud. And um, thank you.”

“Hey, Cat Grant just commented on your picture!” He pointed to the girl’s phone eagerly.

**itserah: when will someone look at me the way miss luthor was looking at kara? #needagfasap**

**CatGrant: While the caption itself was clearly poor, the angel was not bad. You’ve done well, Sarah. I think I’ll have a nice long chat with Miss Luthor after this.**

**CatGrant: And get back to work! I’m not paying you to play with your phone all day!**

“I, I’m really sorry I missed our interview. I was...”

“You asked Snapper to write another piece.” It was a statement.

Kara gulped. “I, yeah. I was uhhh. I’m not avoiding you or anything. Pffft, nope. It’s just, can you believe that people still can’t tell the difference between a turtle and tortoise? And those poor little creatures...”

“Have I...” Lena bit her lip. This time it was out of panic, not because she wanted to seduce Kara, but nobody could tell the difference. “Have I done something wrong? Because usually you text me if you can’t make it. But today, no news at all.”

“Nononono, it’s not you. It’s me. It’s just... I wanted to text you but my phone just died. Well, not really died because phones can’t die, right? I mean Winn took my phone charger and I really need to buy another for a backup like Alex ordered me to years ago. Oh, and Alex wanted to have a turtle for a pet, but she doesn’t know the difference between a turtle and a tortoise, and that’s why I took this piece and, oh yeah, I have to go now, Alex has a dentist appointment.” Kara’s smile didn’t reach her eyes like it used to.

When she knew Lena was not having her lame excuses and kept staring at her, Kara managed to squeak out, “I’m sorry, I just- I need time to process this.”

Kara slowly backed away from Lena and tried to walk normally. Which failed because she hit the desk behind her and almost shoved into a guy in her haste to leave.

Leaving Lena Luthor standing dumbly in CatCo’s lobby.

When somebody tried to take a picture of it, someone else managed to stop it. It was one thing to post a picture about Lena Luthor giving heart eyes to Kara Danvers, and another thing to post a picture of a woman that almost looked like her heart was ripped in two. They knew how much Lena Luthor meant to Kara. It was the least they could do for the reporter.

 

* * *

 

When Lucy opened Lena’s penthouse door, she was greeted by the sight of Lena Luthor curled up on the couch with her knees up to her chest. Her empty eyes were staring at the plasma TV in front of her, and Lucy could see a streak of tears on Lena’s cheek. The CEO was still wearing her green dress, and her brown coat was folded neatly on the floor next to her heels and purse. Her silky hair was draped over her right shoulder. Lena’s figure was silhouetted by the soft golden-yellow light from the sunset on the horizon.

“Lena,” Lucy said sadly.

Lena jerked as if she was just yanked back to reality. Lucy knew the moment Lena finally noticed that she was not alone anymore. It was when her shoulder twitched and her hands were no longer clenched.

Lena glanced at Lucy and gave her a smile, an empty one. “Hello darling.” It was missing the warmth that usually made Lucy smile every time Lena called her that. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

She locked the door before slowly walking toward the couch. Lucy put the groceries on the table before she kneeled in front of Lena. “Do you mind telling me what happened?” Because she knew everyting was far from fine. Her hand was hovering over Lena’s shin.

Lena laughed, but it was cold. Colder than the one Lucy heard on the day she came to L-Corp. “I think I understand your feeling now. Being rejected by your best friend and seeing her running away from you like you’re some sort of plague.”

Lucy’s breath hitched.

“It’s hardly news for people to run away at the sight of a Luthor even from miles away. But this is Kara.” Lena swallowed. “And I don’t know what to do...” Lena could feel Lucy’s hand on her knee.

Lucy's attempt to talk with Kara today ended in failure again. This time it was because of Agent Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister. Lucy could still hear the accusatory tone and see the disapproving look Alex gave her. The redhead told Lucy to stay away from her sister with a stern voice. When Lucy asked why, Alex laughed bitterly and said something about how this was like with James all over again. When Lucy asked what Alex meant, the agent answered that playing dumb was not Lucy’s forte, so she shouldn’t start now. And how she thought Lucy was Kara’s friend, but she ended up hurting her little sister.

If it weren’t for J’onn, Lucy was sure she would punch Alex. Because she didn’t know that it was not only Kara that was hurt. She and Lena also hurt because their best friend was running away from them and she hadn’t told them the reason.

“She said she needed time to process something,” Lena said hoarsely.

“Process what?” Lucy parroted back.

“I have no idea.” Lena sighed. “Maybe we should stop.”

“What do you mean?” Lucy’s forehead crinkled. “Are you giving up on Kara?”

“I’m not giving up on her.” Lena raised her voice. “But I know when to stop. I can’t... I don’t want to lose her, Lucy. And if I push too hard... It would be Lex all over again," Lena said softly.

“Okay.” Lucy squeezed Lena’s hand. “You’re right, we can’t push her. We’ll wait.”

Lena exhaled slowly and smiled at Lucy. “How was your day, darling?”

Lucy sat on the floor with her legs crossed under her. “Well, it seems next week is an election day for Cadmus. They want to choose a new leader after what happened to your mother. Also, they’ll test the next Cyborg Superman. They want to have a backup just in case the original Cyborg Superman is compromised or worse.”

Lena shook her head. “How many Cyborg Supermen did they create?”

“Before or after the one with Hensaw worked?” Lucy’s jaw tighten. “You don’t see just how many people they kidnapped. They took the homeless, Jane Does, John Does, people that won’t matter if they’re gone. It’s... I can’t believe that my father turned a blind eye about this.”

Lena took Lucy’s hand from her knee and squeezed it.

“I can’t wait for next week, so this nightmare will be over,” Lucy said. “We already have like a dozen videos and voice recordings. If all of that isn’t enough, I don’t know what would be.”

“We’ll get my mother and we will end Cadmus once and for all.”

The sunset was long gone from the horizon, but neither of them moved to turn on the lights. They let the darkness embrace them.

Lucy used her chin to point to Lena’s purse. “Your phone.”

Lena finally heard the tell-tale sign of someone calling her. Her personal phone was still vibrating when she took it from her purse. It wasn’t really an unknown number, but Lena didn’t know whose number this was. The only people who knew about this number were Jess, Kara, and Lucy. Lena had already told Jess that she didn’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Was it Kara? Was she calling using another number?

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked when she saw Lena just staring at her phone.

“Someone was calling my private phone,” Lena said.

“You don’t have to pick it up...” Lucy said while walking to turn on the light. She ran when she heard her own phone ringing. “Huh.” Lucy went back to sit on the floor and she took her phone out from her leather jacket.

Lena’s personal phone rang again. Lucy was right, she didn’t have to pick it up. But her gut instinct said otherwise. She cleared her throat and put on the CEO persona before she accepted the call.

“Before you ask the million dollar question, I have my ways of getting your private number, baby Luthor. It’s was hardly a mission.” Cat Grant’s voice danced from the other side of the phone. “Now, let’s talk about the important issue. Kara Danvers.”

Lena’s eyes widened, her heart plunged into the bottom of her stomach. “Miss Grant.” She willed herself not to break every time she heard Kara’s name. “What about Kara Danvers?”

Lucy almost dropped her phone when she heard Lena was talking to Cat about Kara. She ignored the multiple texts she saw were from Lois. No doubt it was another picture from that British TV series. Seriously, Lucy needed to tell Clark to make Lois to stop sending her pictures of an actress that scarily looked like Lena. No wait, Clark may be Superman, but he couldn’t stop Lois Lane.

Another text from Lois.

Lucy growled before she open the new message from her sister.

“You haven’t check your social media? You should, or maybe I should just tell you right now,” Cat said casually. “One of my employees managed to capture a photo of you looking at my ex-assistant with what the Millennials call the ‘Heart Eyes’ expression.”

Lena almost asked what picture when Lucy shoved her phone into Lena’s face.

Lo and behold.

A picture of her and Kara from just a few hours ago standing in CatCo’s lobby. Before Kara ran away from her. When Lena was able to smile like an idiot just by standing next to the girl.

Lena chocked back every single emotion that almost broke when she saw the picture. “And your point is?” she asked calmly.

“Please, child, you’re talking to Cat Grant. Do you think you could fool me with your calm and collected tone? I’ve been doing it since long before you were born.”

Lena sighed heavily. “What do you want, Cat?” This time Lena asked with a tired tone.

“Now, that’s more like it.” Lena could hear Cat’s smile. “I don’t know what your relationship is with Kara right now, but one thing I know, it’s not fake. The way you looked at her, it was... genuine.”

“Is this where you tell me if I hurt her you’ll hurt me more?” Lena shook her head when she saw Lucy mouth ‘what’s going on.’

“That, among other things... She always tells me about you, Luthor. She even told me that you’re the one who made her chose reporting as her new position at CatCo. And Clark, but mainly it was you. Also, that time when you served potstickers for your gala. She was genuinely shocked when I told her that potstickers are not exactly formal food. It’s not just because I don’t want Kara to be distracted by potstickers that I never served one at CatCo’s previous galas because, let’s face it, she will always be distracted by any kind of food.” Cat chuckled.

Lena couldn’t help it when she felt a bubble of laughter come out from her mouth. “That’s true.”

Lucy smiled when she heard her friend laugh.

“Now, I don’t know what is going on between the two of you right now because Kara hasn’t told me anything. But you better watch your back because I’m not joking when I say that I will hurt you if you hurt Kara,” Cat sneered. Then, with soft tone she said. “Don’t let her go.”

The ‘ _like I did_ ’ was left unsaid, but the two of them heard it loud and clear. From the tone Cat used, the way her breathing was slightly disarrayed, the amount of anger and determination when the Queen of All Media gave the threat. From the sadness laced in every single word she just voiced.

“I’m not...” Lena gulped. “I’m not giving up on her. She said she needs time to process something.”

“Then there is nothing for you to do other than to wait.”

“For how long?” Lena asked. She sounded sad and tired.She shouldn’t let other people hear her this way. But when it was about Kara Danvers, Lena always let her guard down.

“Frankly my dear, I don’t know.” Cat sighed. “Don’t let her go. But don’t hold her too tightly either.”

“I won’t. You have my word,” Lena promised. “So, are you going to tell me how you got my private number?”

Cat scoffed. “I won’t tell you my tricks just because you and my ex-assistant are involved. You need to earn it for yourself, Luthor.”

Finally, something clicked. “I’m not involved with Kara. Not in the way you think, at least. She’s my best friend,” Lena said, her forehead crinkled. Why had she just noticed this? That Cat thought she and Kara were involved romantically?

Lucy chocked on air when she heard that and also because Lois just asked her the same thing. But Lois’s was “Lucy, are you and Lena are together????” followed by “Or are you with Kara???” Lena raised her eyebrows. Lucy just shook her head. She almost threw her phone when her sister sent her another text reading “OMG are Kara and Lena having an affair behind your back???” And the latest was “Lucy Lane, are you or are you not having an affair with one of them???”

“I’m sorry, but do you need glasses? Because nothing from your gesture and expression said that.” Cat sounded amused. “You need to look at that picture more closely and start questioning your feelings for Kara. Also, Kara knows a good optician. Just in case you really need glasses.”

“It’s true, I’m not...”

“Lena.” The way Cat spoke her name was different. It was like an order, but at the same time Lena knew Cat was smiling. “Don’t jump to conclusions so fast. Not before you take a good look at the picture. Then after that, I’ll believe it if you say that you’re not involved with Kara.”

Lena blinked. “I’m not following...”

“Oh dear God! Here I thought you were smart!” Cat huffed. “Think about it, Luthor!” She ended the call.

Lena stared at her phone without blinking.

“What just happened?” Lena finally asked Lucy when the woman groaned and dropped her head next to Lena’s leg.

“I don’t know. Lois thinks you and Kara are having an affair. That I’m either involved with you or Kara. Or you and Kara are an item and I’m the other woman.” Lucy groaned again. “What about you? What did Cat want?”

Lena blinked a few times. “She thinks I’m involved with Kara because of that picture. She also threatened me that if I hurt Kara, she would hurt me.”

Lucy sighed loudly. “Yeah right. Like either of us could be involved with Kara.”

Lena smiled sadly and patted Lucy’s head. Neither of them moved. Lena was happily scratching her head and Lucy blissfully let Lena do it.

Until Lucy’s phone rang again, drawing a groan from Lucy and a chuckle from Lena.

“If that is another text from Lois, I’m gonna need a drink before I read it,” Lucy said.

At the same time Lena announced, “And I need a drink to process my conversation with Cat.”

The sound of their laughter was bouncing lightly inside Lena’s penthouse.

 

* * *

 

It was almost time.

Lena was pacing back and forth inside her office. Lucy had already told Lena the frequency DEO would be using for this operation so that Lena could hear it from her office, or from anywhere actually.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be a piece of cake,” Lucy said the day before the operation.

The plan was simple. Kara and J’onn would be the first ones to show up to draw the guests’ and guards’ attention so the DEO agents and NCPD officers could enter the building undetected. After that, the team was split into three: one to secure the guests, one for taking care of the guards, and the last was to release any alien prisoners.

Kara – no – Supergirl, J’onn, and Agent Danvers’s duties was to capture Lillian Luthor and to find Jeremiah Danvers. Lucy would also be there. She would help Kara, J’onn, and Alex on the ground.

General Lane thought the reason Lucy was with the DEO was part of Lillian’s plan to have an inside man. But the truth was, Lucy was with the DEO and she had been feeding bad intel to Cadmus about the DEO’s activity for the past month. While she gave almost everything she could get her hands on about Cadmus to the DEO.

Up until now, all Lena heard was buzzing voices from Cadmus’ HQ, none she was familiar with unfortunately. No communication from the DEO side. In between those random voices was Lucy’s calm and confident voice answering the questions that was being asked to her or greeting someone. Sometimes Lucy said something about the DEO’s mission using a code name the DEO made.

Harmonia, Harmony, and Harmonica were the code names for Lillian.

So if Lucy said, “I forgot to bring my Harmonica, it’s not here,” or “I haven’t found the perfect harmony for my dance move,” then it meant Lillian was not there yet and Lucy hadn’t gotten a view of the woman. But if she said, “Harmonia was the caterer we ordered for this event,” it meant Lillian was already on-site. Yes, even an event hosted by a notorious, extremist, anti-alien group still needed a caterer.

“Major Lane, what a lovely surprise,” an old man greeted Lucy.

“General Moore,” Lucy greeted back.

“Who do you think will take over Lillian’s place?” The General’s words were unclear due to the static, but Lena got the gist of it.

“It’s not really my place to say, General. I’m just here because my father ordered me to be.” Lena was certain that Lucy smiled tightly after she said that.

“You’ve got potential, dear. It’s time for you to step up. Don’t spend your life following your father’s orders.”

“I’ll think about it, General. Thank you.”

“Oh my god, Lucy! What are you doing here?” a young man asked.

“Andrew? Oh wow, long time no see,” Lucy sounded shocked. “How are you? Are you still dancing?”

The man laughed. “Nah man, after that incident I decided to stop. How about you? Still remember how to dance?”

Lena raised her left eyebrow. Well, well, well. Looks like Lucy Lane really was hiding something beneath that military uniform. No wonder she chose that phrase for today’s operation.

Lucy laughed. “It’s been such a long time, Andrew. I haven’t found the perfect harmony for my dance moves again.”

“Okay. Just give me a call if you need a partner for a warm up.”

Lena gripped her pen tightly. What was this feeling? It wasn’t her business if Lucy wanted to dance with someone else, right? Lena gulped down the water she’d just poured. It was almost ten p.m., and her mother was still nowhere near the location.

“Lucy, we need to move.” Agent Danvers’s voice finally broke the bustling voices of Cadmus’s guests.

“Wait,” Lucy said. More buzzing noises.

Lena bit her lip when all she heard was static or buzzing noises.

“Ah, Lucy Lane!” an old woman said happily. “What a sight for sore eyes!”

“Hello, Madame Griffin. I hope you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Jesus, we don’t have time to wait for Lucy playing host for these people!” Agent Danvers growled.

“Alex.”

Lena’s hand slipped, the glass in her hand shattered on the floor. Kara. Of course Kara would be there, she’s Supergirl.

It had been a long week for Lena. An exhausting one. Every day Lena was tempted to pick up her phone and call Kara or text her. She missed her best friend so much that it was making her frustrated and sad. She shouldn’t feel like that, but she did. Lucy always reminded her that they needed to give Kara the time she asked for. That they couldn’t push Kara or it would become much worse.

“Yes, the food was delicious. Harmonia was the caterer we ordered for this event.”

“I’m sorry dear, I thought the caterer was Lithe Kitchen.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right.” Lena could hear Lucy’s smirk. She felt herself smile as well.

A second later the sounds of shattering glass, shouts of dozens of people, and things falling to the ground were filling the frequency.

“EVERYBODY, ON YOUR KNEES!” Supergirl commanded.

More screaming. Static noises. Begging and pleading. More yelling. Lena continued pacing around her office.

“Hey, stop!” Lucy yelled. Then Lena heard Lucy’s breathing get faster like she was running.

“There’s no exit through there. Why would Lillian Luthor run that way?” an agent’s voice Lena had never heard boomed.

She heard the sound of a heavy door being opened then slammed.

“This is the end for you, Lillian Luthor!” Lucy yelled.

“Ah, Major Lane. Of course. I assume you’re the one who told the NCPD about this little rendezvous? How did you convince them to come here?”

“You.” Lena could hear a pistol being cocked. “Or to be more precise, the wristwatch you’re wearing right now. A month ago someone actived the tracking device and the recording device inside it.” Lucy said smugly.

“Lena...” Lillian spat.

“How do you feel, being beaten by your own daughter twice in a row? Too bad she’s not here right now. It would be epic, don’t you think?”

“Give it up, Lillian,” Supergirl said. “It’s over.”

“Oh no, this is just the beginning.”

There was a loud explosion followed by Supergirl screaming, “LUCY!!!”

The line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about Katie come and say hi at my [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	5. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said miscommunication was one of the greatest villains of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77), for being an awesome beta. Bless your soul
> 
> I wanted to post this chapter before episode 14 air, but well, life gets in the way

It was chaos and disaster when Lena arrived at the crime scene. A dozen reporters, police officers, paramedics, not to mention Cadmus’ guests and employees were scattered outside the abandoned building in the middle of the city. It was only five blocks from L-Corp. Her mother said to her once that the best place for hiding was among the crowd, not behind the darkness. She almost laughed out loud when Lucy had told her this location a few hours ago.

Cadmus had at least seven bases of operation, but this was the main headquarters. The one where important people could come and go easily. The one where the DEO would never have been able to find if weren’t for Lucy’s plan. Oh, they had found the other six as well. But this place was the priority.

The press was having a field day. Lillian Luthor captured for the second time? Along with half of the council members, a few high-rank military, and National City’s wealthiest and most powerful people.

The ride from L-Corp only took five minutes, not only because they was no traffic, but also because Lena rode her motorcycle over the speed limits. It was okay, she could pay all the speeding tickets later. Once she took off her helmet, Lena was assaulted by the camera blitz. She didn’t even have a spare second to put her helmet on her motorcycle let alone to fix her hair.

Lena literally ran all the way to the building entrance to find Lucy. When she saw the police line, she was already thinking of throwing her helmet if the officer would stop her from going inside.

Imagine her surprise when one of the officers let her pass, just like that. The officer even said, “You helped twice, and Detective Sawyer ordered us to let you pass if you ever got here.”

Lena cleared her throat and nodded to the officer. “Thank you.” When the officer asked to take her helmet, Lena shook her head and said it was fine.

It was not as crowded inside as outside, but there were still lots of people inside the building. People wearing tactical gear or a police uniform, a laboratory jacket, silky dresses, fancy suits. Lena was trying to find the one wearing a military uniform, or a red and blue suit.

Lena sighed in relief when she saw the two people she holds most dear. Lucy was sitting on one of the crates while Supergirl was talking to someone wearing a... No wait, that’s Guardian. Lena had a lot of questions for Guardian, mostly about his equipment. But this was not the time.

“Lucy... Supergirl.”

The two of them glanced over at the same time. The worried and tired expressions on their faces were gone, and Lena was greeted by happy and warm smiles. Supergirl said something to Guardian before she walked toward Lena.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Supergirl asked softly. But then she remembered where they are. “You’re not supposed to be here, Miss Luthor.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, the line was suddenly dead and...”

“The line?” Kara – no – Supergirl’s forehead crinkled.

“Um, I may have asked Lucy for the frequency the DEO used for this mission?” Lena grimaced.

Supergirl open her mouth, “You have a leather jacket?”

From the way Supergirl looked pale and panic flashed in her eyes, Lena was sure that was not what the Girl of Steel wanted to say in the first place.

“You should see her ride,” Lucy said from behind Supergirl with a smirk. “2014 Honda Interceptor. It was awesome. Maybe the three of us should go on a ride some time.”

“Lucy, are you alright?” Lena asked, ignoring the fact that Lucy just proposed the three of them have a road trip.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Thanks to Mr. Danvers over there.” Lucy pointed to a man being hugged by Agent Danvers. Oh, so that was Alex’s father. “Also our newest vigilante. We finally got Cadmus. For good this time.”

“Waitwaitwaitwait, hold on,” Supergirl stammered. Her eyes wide. “You have a motorcycle?”

“Yes,” Lena answered shyly. “I rarely ride because I have been busy dealing with the company, and the board members think it would be best if Lena Luthor doesn’t hop on a bike and flash her piercings to the public.”

Lucy laughed while Supergirl’s face went red.

“Seriously, the three of us should ride across the country or something,” Lucy said with mirth. “On-the-road vigilantes. That sounds awesome.”

Yes, that did sound wonderful. Just the three of them. On the road, fighting crime, eating bad diner food, and sleeping in crappy motels. It sounded more appealing than their current lives. “Maybe in another universe, Major Lane.”

Lucy and Supergirl groaned. Lucy hit Supergirl’s upper arm, and then the Director was trying to hide the pain she felt after it. “This is your fault. Ever since you told her that there are another universes, she’s always saying stuff like that.”

“But I didn’t want to lie to her again!” Supergirl almost whined. “Besides, it’s cute to see her all worked up thinking about...” Supergirl slapped her mouth with both of her hands.

“Supergirl,” Agent Danvers called. “They need your help with one of the alien prisoners.”

Relieved because she managed to get away from this terrible situation, Supergirl nodded.

“Let me help you with that, Supergirl.” Lucy had already jogged to catch up with Supergirl.

Leaving Lena alone with Alex Danvers. Damn you, Lucy Lane!

Lena cleared her throat. “Agent Danvers.”

Alex sighed. “When Lucy said she asked for your help for this operation, I thought she’d lost her mind. Why would a Lane asked for a Luthor’s help? But then I remembered, a month ago you’d done the same thing. You’ve helped us twice with Cadmus. And for that, I’m grateful.”

Lena nodded. “I’m just doing my part.”

“Now, I know Supergirl and now Lucy trust you. But I’m still in the gray area, not to mention you hurt my sister. I can’t trust you completely like that. But I won't always point my gun to you,” Alex snarled.

Ah, finally. Lucy already told Lena about her little chat with Agent Danvers. “I didn’t mean to hurt your sister.”

“But you did, okay? Whether you did it in purpose or not. You hurt my sister.”

Lena took a deep breath. “I have no intention of hurting your sister, Agent Danvers. And if I did, I want to apologize to her and make things right. She’s my best friend, and I don’t want to lose her. If your sister herself says to me that she doesn’t want to see me again, then I’ll respect that. But I need to talk to her first, and I can’t do that if every time she sees me, she runs away.”

Alex ran a hand through her hair. “Let her come to you. If she’s ready to talk, she’ll come.”

Lena desperately wanted to ask how long that would take, but she smiled tightly instead. “I know.”

"Good, that's good." Alex nodded. "Do you need a ride back? How did you get here anyway? You know you’re not supposed to be here."

Lena just gave Alex a tight smile. "I was worried about Lucy.”

Alex groaned. “Director or not, I’m gonna make her do all the paperwork about your appearance here. But seriously, do you need a ride back or not?”

“Oh, it's alright. I rode my motorcycle here."

Alex raised her eyebrow. "Really? You’ve been holding out on me, Luthor."

Lena chuckled and shook her head. "Until next time, Agent Danvers."

"Miss Luthor." Alex gave a small nod. “And thank you, for your help.”

Lena could see Lucy and Guardian talking, and from the way Lucy’s body tensed and how she folded her arms on her chest, it was not a good talk. Supergirl was talking to Mr. Danvers. She looked so happy. She looked like Kara Danvers rather than Supergirl in that moment.

It looked like she was not needed there. Lena smiled before she turn back into the ocean of reporters. When she saw Detective Sawyer, the detective was talking to someone, but she saw Lena. The detective gave Lena a two fingers salute and a smile. Lena nodded.

“Do you want to make the Luthor as the villain of the story?”

Lena stopped when she heard that voice. “Hello, Mother,” she said curtly. “In case you haven’t noticed, the Luthor has already been the villain since the day Lex told the world that Superman is dangerous. And you played the second act of the tale. I decided to change the story.”

Lillian was being cuffed, again, while a paramedic was tending to her gun shot wound. Briefly, Lena wondered who shot her mother. “The aliens are the threat, my dear.” Lena’s body tensed when her mother called her dear. “And the Luthors are the heros.”

Lena’s jaw tightened. “I don’t have time to listen to your hero complex. Cadmus is over.”

“Do you think we will stop after Cadmus? This Earth belongs to humans, not those aliens. We will do anything to take back what is ours.”

If those words had been thrown at her a few years ago, when she was still trying so hard to show the world that she was a Luthor, both in name and philosophies, Lena would have agreed in a heartbeat. But now, Lena shook her head.

“You don’t know the kind of storm you will face.” Lillian’s lips curved in a sneer.

“Bring forth your storm, for we have a Super, a Lane, and a Luthor working together.” Lena smiled wickedly.

 

* * *

 

Lena was torn between laughter and anger when she saw half of the newspapers were more interested in her riding a motorcycle than the news about her mother’s capture for the second time. Or how almost half of the council members of National City were behind bars. Her lawyers had already called and sent multiple emails, mostly on the plan to contain the issue or how to steer Lena away from the spotlight. Which was absurd because there was no way a Luthor could escape a spotlight.

But maybe she could use it for something good. Use this moment to gain the trust of the people? She’d already missed the first opportunity. But wouldn’t people think this had been her plan all along? Throw your own family under the bus to get a spotlight for yourself. A Luthor could pull that off. She gulped down a glass of water after she’d read a few articles about her secret. At least some of them approved of Lena’s choice for motorcycle.

The CEO put her phone in airplane mode, opened her music library, chose the ‘Jogging’ playlist, then plugged in the earphones. She saw the soft yellow light from the window one more time before she locked her penthouse. It had been such a long time since she last went for a jog.

The first time in her life she ran as a sport was because of Roulette – no – _Ve_. Lena was ten years old and Ve was twelve. Lena was light sleeper, even when she was a child. She heard someone came out from their room, so of course she was curious who that was. When Lena ended up on the track field, she just stood there and watched Ve run a lap before returning to her room. She did that over and over for almost a month, when Veronica finally said that it was more fun to run than to watch.

So Lena ran.

With Veronica, before Ve woke up, long after she finished her morning run, when the cold of the night hit Lena’s cheek, when the sun was setting behind her, without Veronica Sinclair by her side.

Running was one of her stress relievers, right after cooking and tinkering with a machine.

Because sometimes she had this urge to run, to feel her heart beating faster and her muscles sore, to hear her breath panting, feel sweat rolling down from her temple. The feeling something of a reminder that she was still very much alive.

When she saw two women jog from the other way, smiling and laughing together, encouraging each other to keep up, Lena forced herself to looked at something else. Out of jealousy, out of longing, Lena didn’t know which. She ran for an hour. If it wasn’t for the meeting reminder, she would keep running. Her body wasn’t sore enough, her heart was not beating as hard as she’d hoped. She wanted more, but time was her enemy and she still had a job to do.

Lena bought a cup of black coffee on the way home. She hummed blissfully when she tasted her first caffeine dose of the day. She knew she should eat something, or she wouldn’t be productive that day. The sun already up in the morning sky, the bustling sound of National City acted as background noise inside her penthouse.

Nothing in her fridge, awesome. She made a mental note to go shopping later, if she had the time. Which with current events, she doubted. Looked like Lena would have to eat take-out again. She dragged herself to the bathroom while mentally cataloging every meeting she had for the day.

The hair tie was the first thing she took off; next her sport bra, her workout shorts, and her panties were the last to hit the floor. She turned on the water, hissed as the cold water touched her sore muscles. The hiss then changed into a soft moan when the water finally warmed.

Briefly, she saw a flash of herself sharing a shower with someone. Lena wondered whether it were her fantasies or her memories floating back to the surface.

* * *

 

Jess had already prepared her breakfast when she arrived in the office. Next to it was a pile of folders she needed to check for the day. Lena was almost shocked because she didn’t remember sending Jess a text about breakfast. “Thank you, Jess,” Lena said to her secretary before she closed the door.

She sighed sadly when she saw a list of names of potential new investors for L-Corp made by Jess. Lena was glad because Jess didn’t say it out loud. Lena didn’t need another person to remind her that almost half of her company investors were currently behind bars because of last night’s take down. Great, another spotlight for L-Corp.

“Looks like the picture of me on a bike was not enough.” Lena's brows were drawn together. “Maybe I should flash them a shot of my piercings.”

After a long phone call with her lawyers, Lena finally agreed to make an official statement that L-Corp wasn’t involved with Cadmus in any way. And that the investors were engaged with Cadmus as personal matter, not as L-Corp delegates or anything like that. Of course, the press asked why she was there in the first place. Although the questions were more like:

“So you decided to drop a hint that you can ride a motorcycle right when your mother was captured for the second time?” Or something along those lines.

Lena smiled politely. “I’m still finding it really hard to believe that people are more curious about my personal life than the take down itself. As to why I was there in the first place, my friend was part of the take down and I learned that she was hurt. So I went there to check on her.”

“You’re having an affair with one of the NCPD officers?”

“I thought you have the hots for that CatCo’s reporter?”

“Or is it with one of the federal agents?”

“We heard that you talked briefly with Supergirl AND Major Lucy Lane!”

“So you’re a lesbian?”

Silence.

“Although I don’t see the connection between your questions and this conference, I thought I had already established that I am a lesbian. I did came out four years ago.” Lena raised her left eyebrow. “You really need to do your homework. If there are no more questions involving L-Corp and Cadmus’ relationship, this press conference is over.”

Jess quickly caught up to her after she stepped down from the podium. “Miss Luthor, Detective Sawyer is here to see you. Something about paperwork from last night’s arrest.”

Lena rubbed her temple when she saw said detective standing outside her building. Of course. “How about the people I called this morning?”

“Only a few people replied with positive answers. I’ll prepare the list for you this evening, along with the proposals which I think would be appealing for them.”

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena smiled. She stopped in front of Detective Sawyer and waited until Jess left them. “Detective,” she greeted.

“Miss Luthor.” Detective Sawyer nodded. She handed her a folder. “Just like last time.”

“Of course.” She walked to the nearest wall and used it for the pad of the folder as she signed the paperwork from the NCPD. “Here you go.” Lena gave the paperwork back to Detective Sawyer.

“You know, you could gain new investors if you tell the press about your involvement in the takedown.” Detective Sawyer raised her eyerbrow.

“No, because people would think I did it on purpose to get a spotlight. Throwing your own family member under the bus is one of the most likely things for a Luthor to do.” Lena smiled politely. “Good day, Detective Sawyer.”

The only answer Lena got was a two fingers salute from the detective.

 

* * *

 

She should do some damage control, right? She was wondering what kind of disaster would grace her company after Major Lane AND Supergirl said to public that yes, Lena Luthor was helping them with Cadmus’ takedown. And no, the last free member of the Luthor family has not threatened them to say that to the public.

“Why is it a bad thing if I said that to the public?” Kara and Lucy asked at the same time. The three of them were having a conference call.

At first it was Lucy calling Lena to complain – not whine – about the paperwork she had to do because Lena, a normal civilian, showed up at the take down location. Then Kara called Lucy because Hank ordered her and Alex to take day off to stay with Jeremiah. It was okay if it was Alex, but National City needs Supergirl, and since Lucy was one of the Directors of the DEO, maybe she could do something about it? Although Lena was sure the real reason Kara didn’t want to spent time with the Danvers family was because Kara thought she had already taken so much from them, and it was the least she could do for her sister.

They were still undergoing some tests to make sure it was the REAL Jeremiah, with everything that went down with CADMUS, not to mention Jeremiah being gone for almost ten years. Lena was shocked when she heard that, but apparently it was Alex’s idea because of one of her dreams, where the Jeremiah they saved was a robot and he wreaks havoc on the city. The Danvers patriarch agreed; even he didn’t trust himself enough to be let out roaming the DEO’s facility. Eliza stayed with him through the whole testing.

Lena remembered when Kara told Lucy and her how Jeremiah tried to attack The Girl of Steel one time, then snapped at Alex a few days later, and even punched J’onn in the face because the Director reminded Jeremiah of the real Hank, and their relationship was not good. Just when Lena thought she couldn’t hate her Mother more, she went and broke Jeremiah Danvers.

Then Lena saw a news clip about Major Lane and Supergirl thanking her for her help two days ago. Thankfully, they did it at seperate locations.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose. “Because they would come up with millions of reasons to make me the bad guy. And I don’t want that kind of press to be associated with the two of you,” she finally answers them.

“I’m a reporter. It’s my job to tell people the truth,” Kara said.

“Look, if you want good press, how about helping me turn Project Cadmus into something new?” Lucy asked. “Isn’t that your specialty? Turning something bad into something good?”

Lena sighed. “And we are back to reason number one. People would think that was my intention in the first place. To get my hands on Cadmus’ research and everything.”

“Why would you think that way?” Lena could imagine Kara’s forehead crinkled.

“Because it was one of many possibilities. That’s how being a Luthor is. You can’t let your guard down, and you have to be able to cover every single option,” Lena spat.

Nobody talked.

Lena wished she could blame her outburst to the lack of food, but it was her alone.

“Lena...” Kara said pleadingly.

“I need to go.” Lena ended the conference call.

Maybe this is why she’d never had something good in her life. She always found a way to fuck it up. Her relationship with the Luthor family. Her relationship with Veronica. And now with Kara and Lucy.

She had just gotten Kara to talk to her again, for crying out loud! Sure, Kara was still hiding something from her and Lucy. But it was better to hear her voice and to read her texts than to see Kara’s figure retreating to the darkness every time she saw Lena.

“Jess, do I have any more meetings today?” Lena asked through the intercom.

“No, Miss Luthor.”

“Good. You can go home now, Jess.”

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, but why?”

Instead of answering through the intercom, Lena got up from her chair and grabbed her purse. Jess almost jumped when she heard the door was being opened. “Also tell the R&D team to clear the lab. I want to use it.”

Looked like the morning run was not enough to destress.

 

* * *

 

It was radio silence for two weeks after Cadmus’ downfall. Two whole weeks where Lena went through it automatically. Without Kara’s voice, without Lucy’s texts.

The effect of being thanked by Supergirl and Major Lane in public was not as bad as Lena had predicted. Sure, people always bad-mouthed, her but as long as investors came to support L-Corp, that’s all that mattered. She lost older investors as well, probably the ones that were still loyal to the Luthor ideology.

The old Luthor ideology.

“I’m not saying L-Corp is pro-alien, I’m saying we need to protect ourself from the bad ones,” Lena said for the nth time. “And that is L-Corp’s new mission, to help the NCPD and other government agencies be able to distinguish which one is bad and which one is not.”

“You do realize that people's point of views for good and bad are different, right?” One of the board members asked. He looked so smug, might as well say the words out loud. ‘You are a Luthor, what do you know about good anyway?’

“Did you miss the part where I said helping the NCPD?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“So are you saying that you only agree with the government?” Yet another smug-looking board member asked. Too bad Lena couldn’t be picky because L-Corp still need money to operate.

Lena’s jaw ticked slightly. “Yes and no.”

“You can’t say that!” The first board member spoke.

“Actually I can, and I just did. In case you hadn’t heard that.” Lena stood, shoving her hands deeper into her lab coat pockets. “Yes because, as citizens, we must obey the law, and no because the government is not always right. We have to be able to situate ourselves in the right position.”

“You mean the position where L-Corp could get more money, right?”

Lena sighed, well at least this person was blunt. “No, but where we can get more supporters. I’m more interested in building up support rather than trying to gain a mountain of money in short time.”

“We can’t keep L-Corp up and running without money,” the youngest board member said.

 _No shit Sherlock_ , Lena almost said out loud. “Yes, and that is why I said we have to find a way to draw more investors to our company.”

“Did you forget that this company is like the poster child for anti-alien?” The blunt board member asked. He leaned back on his chair. Lena was hoping she could use magic to push him out of it.

 _If you hate Luthors_ _so much, why don’t you just go already?_ Lena wanted so say, but she kept her mouth shut.

“In case you forgot, I’m a Luthor.” Lena raised her voice. “I am THE poster child of the anti-alien movement. Did you see me running around to prove them right? No. I’m running around to prove them wrong. This company has suffered so much, and it’s time to fix that. And we can’t do it if people behind the company itself think that it’s a waste of time. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to the lab.”

The CEO was already out before the board members even stood up.

God, she needed a drink. Or ten.

 

* * *

 

Lena stopped dead in her track when she saw Kara Danvers and Lucy Lane standing outside her penthouse two days later. She needed to talk about this with Samuel later.

“LENA!” Kara yelled.

Lucy turned around. She looked relieved. “So you’re still alive.”

“Lucy!” Kara hissed.

“What? She doesn’t answer our calls or texts, of course I’m gonna think she’s dead.”

Oh yeah, the two weeks of radio silence was only from Lena’s side.

“Are you here to mock me? Or do you want something else?” Lena raised her left eyebrow.

Lucy strode until she stood right in front of Lena and slammed her into the wall, pinning Lena with her torso and left arm. “Twice, Luthor!” Lucy hissed. “Two times my best friends have avoided me in the last two months. Or maybe you forgot about that?” Behind the anger and rage, Lena saw the hurt and sadness.

“I’m sorry, Lucy.” Lena should have seen that right hook coming. It hurt like hell. “Okay, I deserve that.”

“LUCY!” Kara gripped Lucy’s shoulder to pull her back. “I thought we agreed no violence.”

“Relax, I’m not using all of my strength or she would be unconscious.”

“It’s alright, Kara,” Lena said while rubbing her chin. “Are you satisfied, Lucy?”

“For now,” she said.

Kara took over the conversation. “We want you to come to the DEO.”

Lena blinked. “What for?”

“We want you to work with the DEO,” Kara said with a firm tone, just like the one Supergirl always used. “Hank already agrees with us.”

“I thought the two of you knew that what I hate the most is pity.” Lena’s throat tightened. “If this...”

“This is not a pity,” Lucy said. “What Kara and I said two weeks ago, that was not because of pity like you thought. If we really were doing that, we would be begging people to invest at L-Corp.”

Kara reached up and fiddled with her glasses. “We just, we want people to know that you’re nothing like your family. We know it’s a long shot, but...” She looked at Lucy, and the two of them shared a small smile. “We are willing to help you along the way.”

The CEO stared at the Major and the superhero as if they had grown second headd. “Why?”

This time, the smile Kara and Lucy shared is wide.

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” Kara smiled brightly.

“Look, this may be a new concept for you.” Lucy touched Lena’s elbow. “But trust me, we’re not really the experts when it comes to friendship either.”

“Maybe we could learn to be friends together along the way?” Kara asked eagerly.

“Friends?” Lena asked in disbelief. When she saw Lucy’s determined look and the warm smile from Kara, Lena sighed. “Friends.”

The three of them smiled widely.

“You know, you didn’t have to punch me like that,” Lena teased.

“It’s your fault.” Lucy punched her shoulder lightly at the same time Kara asked, “Oh my gosh, how’s your chin?”

“I’ll live.” Lena touched the spot again, and she winced. “Not that I don’t like this surprise visit, but I need to go now or I’ll miss the meeting.”

“Oh Rao, we’re late for work!” Kara yelped.

“We could take my car,” Lena suggested.

Lucy waved her hand. “I rode my motorcycle here.”

Kara looked sheepishly and said, “I uh, I may have uh, flown here...?”

Lena and Lucy raised their eyebrow.

“Well then,” Lena sighed. “When do you want me to come to the DEO with you?”

“Um, before lunch?” Kara asked. “Or maybe after?”

 “It’s fine either way for me.” Lucy shrugged. “Do you need one of us to come and pick you up?”

“Before it is then, so after we can grab lunch together.” Lena nodded. “Oh no, just leave the address and I’ll be there.”

Kara took out her notebook and scribbled something before she tore it out. “Here.”

Lena smiled. “See you at lunch, darlings.”

Kara and Lucy smiled widely.

 

* * *

 

“Hiding in plain sight?” Lena asked when she saw Lucy and Kara–no–Director Lane and Supergirl standing in the underground basement of the DEO HQ.

“This is a better set-up than the last place. I was bitten by a bat there,” Kara said.

“What happened to the bat, anyway?” Lucy asked.

“Susan took him home.” Kara smiled at Lena. “Oh and can you call me by Supergirl while we’re here? Alex’s orders.”

Lena stopped moving. “Are you telling me people that work in the same institution with you don’t know who you are?”

"Yes. I'm really good at hiding my secret, you know. Wait, why are you smiling like that?"

"Lucy, do you want to tell her or should I do the honors?"

Lucy grinned widely. "We both knew who you were before you told us, Kara."

"Wait, what?" Kara turned around to take a good look at Lucy, her cape was swirling with the motion. "You knew?" Then she turned back to Lena. " _You_ knew?"

Lena chuckled. "Darling, you have a beautiful smile. A pair of glasses and ponytail can't hide that."

"You do remember that your cousin is my sister's boyfriend, right?"

Kara open and close her mouth several times, then looked at Lucy. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lucy shrugged. “It’s your secret to tell, Kara, not mine.”

Lena nodded her agreement.

“Oh no, do you think the others also know? Oh Rao, does this mean Miss Grant knows?” Kara’s eyes widened in horror.

“Darling, of course Cat knows.” Lena sounded amused. “But, like Lucy said, it’d your secret to tell.”

“As much as I like seeing you teasing Kara, we have to go inside now or J’onn will think you kidnapped us,” Lucy said while walking backwards. “Come on Luthor, time to see the secret lair of the good guys.”

Lena smiled and shook her head. “Supergirl.” She held out her hand.

Kara finally came out of her shocked state and took Lena’s hand with a bright smile. “Why thank you, Miss Luthor.” She led Lena to catch up with Lucy. “Come on Director Lane!” She took Lucy’s hand and dragged her along.

Lena and Lucy just shared a smile and let Kara drag them inside the DEO building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi at my [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	6. Between Gray and Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The most terrible thing in the world is that everyone has their reasons." —Octave, The Rules of the Game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for beta'd this story.
> 
> This chapter will be flooded with memes

If Lena once thought that having a daily lunch with a Lane and a Super was the most bizarre thing she had ever experienced since coming to National City, imagine her shock when she finally entered the DEO HQ. Not as an enemy, but as someone the DEO could trust.

“J’onn can be a little harsh, but he’s just watching out for us all,” Kara, no, Supergirl said.

“Well, he is your Space Dad.” Lucy smiled.

Lena wondered what it would feel like to have people that you could easily call family, to be part of that kind of family, without feeling any burden attached to that family. She swallowed back her sadness. “So, do you two have any advice on how I should behave in front of him?”

Supergirl and Director Lane, yes Lena could pinpoint when Lucy put her Director persona-it was around the time before the three of them walked through the first security check-shared a look.

“Well, J’onn did say to me that he’s still wary about you. But he trusts me. As long as you don’t enter the restricted area, you’ll be fine I guess?” Kara rubbed her neck. “Also, don’t even bother asking him to share his sweets because J’onn really loves sweets.”

Lena’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Not that I would do that, but thank you for the warning.” She turned to look at Lucy. “What kind of joint work do you need with L-Corp?”

“Nothing for now. We just want to give you a tour inside the DEO.” Lucy hip-bumped Lena.

“Are you really sure you want to show me your secret lair?” Lena raised her eyebrow. “What if I turn bad one day and attack this place?”

Lucy snorted. “Please, we have Kara’s Puppy Look. You can’t win.”

“Is my Puppy Look really that effective?” Kara asked out loud.

“Very,” Lena and Lucy answered at the same time.

When the three of them arrived at the command center, Lena could only stare in awe. Faintly, she could hear two agents talking about alien technology, other agents talking about the nanowire-based battery, or how they were thinking on what kind of armor they wanted to build for the next comic-con. Wait, what?

The DEO agents stopped working or walking when they saw her. All eyes were on her. It was not the first time she became the center of the attention, but this time felt different. It was like Lena wanted to give a good first impression to them, which was weird.

“By the goddess, it’s Lena Luthor!” the man that helped Lena at that fateful gala shrieked, shattering the silence.

“That’s Winn,” Kara whispered. “He um, he asked me a lot about you. But mostly about L-Corp technology.”

A man standing next to Agent Danvers finally looked to the stairs where Lena, Director Lane, and Supergirl stood. “Miss Luthor, welcome to the DEO,” he said formally and walked to the stairs. “I’m Hank Henshaw, or you may call me J’onn J’onzz. Whichever you prefer.” J’onn stretched out his hand. “I’m one of the Directors of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, or the DEO for short.”

Lena shook J’onn’s hand with a smile, but before she could say anything, someone cleared his throat loudly.

“What is she doing here?” James Olsen asked with a voice higher than usual. Of course James Olsen was already here.

J’onn let go of Lena’s hand before he turned around. “Lena Luthor will work with the DEO in the future.”

“I think we owe her this much,” Lucy said calmly. “She already helped the DEO take down Cadmus twice.”

James folded his arms over his chest. “How can we can trust her this easily?”

“Okay, you know what?” Much to everybody’s surprise, it was Alex Danvers that spoke.

“If it weren’t for her, my father would still be god knows where doing god knows what. Yes, her family is bad, I know that James. But we haven’t even given her a chance to prove herself. We don’t ask you to fanboy all over her, just-” Alex sighed. “Just give her a chance, like I did.”

“Superman gave a chance to Lex Luthor, and look what happened!” James argued.

“Did you even give her a chance?” Alex asked with her hands on her hips.

“Mr. Olsen, I know you hate me because of what my brother did to you and Superman and dozens of innocent people. Trust me, I hate myself as well because I couldn’t stop him.” Lena’s jaw tightened. “That is the reason why I want to help Supergirl, Major Lane, and the DEO. To prevent anything like that from happening again. If we keep talking about the past, how can we heal? I didn’t ask you to forget and forgive my brother’s actions. I just want to prove that I’m not like him. ”

“You didn’t see him turn evil like I did. I can’t just pretend everything is fine and you’re not related to him.” James took one step forward.

“James,” Lucy warned.

Lena took a step forward as well. “Actually, I did Mr. Olsen. And I blame myself every day because I failed to save him.” She swallowed hard, trying to block out the memories and heart ache that wanted to resurface. “Maybe I shouldn’t be here in the first place, Director Lane, Supergirl. Thank you for you hospitality, Mr. Henshaw. If the DEO needs any kind of help, L-Corp will be of service.”

With that, Lena Luthor turned on her heels and walked away from the DEO’s command center.

“No wait, Lena!” Kara chased her down without her super speed. She always forgot things when it came to Lena Luthor. Or maybe the Girl of Steel only wanted a chance for the young Luthor to stop on her own consent.

Lucy marched toward James. “What is your problem, James?!” She poked her ex-boyfriend in the chest really hard.

James rubbed the spot Lucy just poked. “My problem is how you can trust her this easily. Did you forget what Lex has done to your sister?!”

“Of course not! Just because I don’t get along with Lois doesn’t mean I forgot that she almost died! But that was Lex, not Lena. In case you forgot, I was also in the front lines, James. Every time Lex and Superman fought, I knew and  saw with my own eyes what Lex had done.” Lucy gritted her teeth. “All of this hostility toward Lena is because she is a Luthor. Do you have any idea how hard it is to have people comparing you with your family members? Even if it’s just comparing your grade, it hurts. Can you imagine how Lena feels every time people compare her with Lex’s evil deeds?”

Lucy stomped down her feelings that came with the memories of her parents comparing her with Lois. How her friends said that, with a sister like Lois Lane, everything was possible. How her comrades, her brothers in arms, said how lucky she was to have General Lane as her father.

“Lucy...” James tried to touch the woman in front of him, but when Lucy raised her hand, James stopped.

“Supergirl already gave Lena a chance. Superman is trying to believes that there is a good Luthor. Why can’t you do that, James?” Lucy Lane asked sadly. She walked away from James and the others.

 

* * *

 

“Lena, please stop,” Kara said pleadingly.

“He’s right, you know,” Lena said without stopping, in fact she was walking faster than before. She was breathing hard, because of the emotions she was trying to contain and her fast paced walking. “I’m a Luthor. You shouldn’t trust me so easily. Just like I said that time before I launched the isotope. Once a Luthor, always a Luthor, right? If not by birth, then by name.”

“Lena, you are nothing like your family,” Kara said for the nth time.

The Kryptonian almost crashed into Lena’s backside when the woman stopped walking.

“What makes you say that? Is it because I gave you potstickers? Is it because I gave you all those interviews? Is it...” Lena stopped talking when she felt Kara’s hand on her wrist.

“If you were like your family, then we wouldn’t be standing here right now,” Kara said softly. “We would be standing on a battlefield, fighting each other. We would write the same story as my cousin, your brother, and Lucy’s sister. I want to write a different story with you and Lucy. I’m hoping to show the world that you are the good Luthor and that a Super, a Luthor, and a Lane can work together.”

Lena swallowed hard, still refusing to look into Kara’s blue eyes. “We can’t rewrite destiny. And ours is to be mortal enemies.”

“Oh cut this crap already,” Lucy barked from behind them. She strode to her best friends. “We are not our families. We are our own people. This is our story.”

“Lucy,” Lena and Kara breathed out together.

“I’m so sorry that James still can’t trust you,” Lucy whispered sadly. “But I want you to know that I believe in you.” She held Lena’s hands. ”Because you have the bravery to stand against your mother. Something I was never able to do. That is why I asked for your help to take down Cadmus.”

The DEO’s underground parking lot was not really the perfect place to talk about this, but Lucy kept on going. “I don’t know whether my trust is enough, but you have it Lena. And my friendship.”

“You also have mine,” Kara said with a warm smile on her face. The smile reached her eyes, just like usual. She squeezed Lena’s shoulder. “We are going to write our own story, a different one than our families’.”

Lena smiled. “Who would have thought. A Super, a Luthor, and a Lane working together?”

“How about Kara, Lena, and Lucy working together?” Lucy suggested.

“Hey, I’m fine either way, so long as it’s the three of us.” Kara smiled widely.

Before anyone could talk, Kara’s stomach growled loudly, making them laugh out loud.

“Alright Little Danvers, let’s get you something to eat.” Lucy patted Kara’s stomach.

“I’m not little, I’m taller than you.” Kara pouted until she saw the look on Lucy’s face. “Oh Rao, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Lena laughed when Kara used her as a shield from Lucy’s wrath.

 

* * *

 

After the incident at the DEO’s HQ, Lena suggested that it was better for her to stay outside the DEO for a while. At least until her presence was really needed there. Lucy and Kara said they agreed with Lena. So it was four days of Kara and Lucy sending her texts about their daily activities at the DEO. Or to be more accurate, about how Kara finally managed to find the location of J’onn’s sweets stash but failed to take it and how Winn asked Kara to ask Lena to make an unbreakable phone for her.

Kara insisted on creating a group chat for them, which she named “SuperLeaders” since both Lena and Lucy were leaders for their respective jobs.

Sometimes it was just an innocent message, sometimes it was a video of Kara and Lucy training in hand-to-hand combat. Or a race to reach the top ladder when they were doing a salmon ladder exercise. Or a selfie of one of them, often both of them, sweating after workouts. Once or twice, Alex was also a part of their selfie or video, but Lena only spared a glance at Alex’s form because Lena felt awkward seeing the older Danvers the way she saw Kara and Lucy.

The first time they sent her selfies of their pre-work out, Lena was shocked. Her mind was going to places it shouldn’t be while she was working. So, she put aside her desire and focused on work. It was going fine until Kara sent another. This time it was her and Lucy arm wrestling. Both of them were sweating because the green kryptonite was active, arms flexing, and with the same determined look on their faces.

Really, it was hardly Lena’s fault when she decided to stop working and do something else. Like taking care of the heat that was pooling in her lower belly.

Lena retaliated by sending a picture of her with eyebrow raised and smirk on her face with one or two, alright three, buttons of her shirt undone, or when she accidentally forgot to raise the front zipper of her dress that gave a glimpse of her cleavage. The other day Lena sent a selfie of her eating a lollipop. Jess raised both of her eyebrows when Lena told her that she was craving something sweet, because last time Jess checked, Lena Luthor didn’t like sweets. She only consumed sweets just for her daily intake.

Kara and Lucy didn’t send anything that day until it was dinner time. Kara said they should try the new restaurant near the DEO. Lucy’s answer was just a thumbs-up emoji.

Aside from her growing feelings for her best friends, everything was fine for Lena. Sure, they still hadn’t talked about that tiny little detail when Kara said she needed time to process something. Other than that, it was fine. It was getting good, actually. L-Corp managed to take the railway project from Lord Technology, and the L-Corp stock quote was rising slowly. No one, human or alien, had tried to kill her recently.

It was as close as Lena would get to describing something as happiness, which was why she was really shocked when an unexpected guest came to L-Corp on Friday.

“Miss Luthor, Mr. Danvers is here to see you,” Jess said through the intercom.

Lena turned the focus knob on the microscope too hard when she heard that. When she made a quick check, it was still okay. Alright. She took a deep breath.

“Should I tell him to wait here or go to the lab lobby?” Jess asked.

Lena took off her lab coat and put it on the chair. She pressed the intercom. “Tell him to wait there, Jess. I’m on my way.”

What was Mr. Danvers doing here? That was all Lena could think of on the way back to her office. She smiled nervously when she saw the man seated near Jess’s desk. “Mr. Danvers,” Lena said out of breath. She had ran all the way from the lab.

Mr. Danvers nodded. “Miss Luthor.”

Lena opened her office door and told Jess to hold every call until her meeting with Mr. Danvers was over. Jess nodded and closed the door for her boss.

“This is quite a surprise,” Lena said. “Do you want something to drink?”

“No, I’ll make this one short,” Jeremiah said without moving from in front of the door.

Lena froze in place, her hand hovering near the glass pitcher.

“I’m not gonna sugar coat it. I’m still wary of a Luthor. I have seen what a Luthor can do. I was there when Lionel build his empire, when Lillian turned to the dark side, when Lex became obsessed with Superman. But here you are, trying to tear down every single stereotype about a Luthor,” Jeremiah said, his hands deep inside his jacket pockets. “My daughter told me that you are nothing like your family, that you are the good Luthor.”

“Well, I’m still trying to be a good Luthor.” Lena cleared her throat. She didn’t know what to do with her hands until she finally decided to clap them together.

“You saved me, that was a good start,” Jeremiah said with a small smile. “I guess what I want to say is that people are wary about you because they only know you as a Luthor. They don’t know about Lena. The person you showed to Kara.”

Lena swallowed. “I don’t think I can show that part of me to the public. It’s...”

“A private side of you,” Jeremiah finished. “I don’t mean all of your Lena persona, just part of it to show people that you are the good Luthor.”

“You’re not telling me to stay away from your daughter?” Lena asked.

Jeremiah’s face hardened for a while before he shook his head. “No, she is a grown woman. Besides, even if I did, I’m sure she’d find a way to come to you anyway.”

Lena nodded. She didn’t understand why, but she felt like she had to say or do something. Since her throat was suddenly dry and her brain couldn’t form a single coherent thought.

“I will be watching you,” Jeremiah said. “Just because you saved my life, doesn’t mean I can trust you that fast. Trust is something powerful, and if you misplace your trust...”

“I understand.” Finally, Lena’s head was back in the game. “I’m not expecting you to trust me that easily either. Even I still don’t trust myself as much as Kara does.”

“Maybe you should start from there, learn how to trust yourself.” There was something in Jeremiah’s tone when he said it. Warmth and understanding.

“I will try that.” Lena smiled widely. “Thank you, Mr. Danvers.”

Jeremiah nodded his goodbye. “I’m looking forward to seeing the good Luthor.”

So am I, Lena thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

 **Director of Dorkiness: Okay,** **I need a new place to stay.**

**Director of Dorkiness: Kara! Stop changing my name!**

_Director of Dorkiness changed name to LucyLane_

**SuperPuppy: WHY DO YOU NEED A NEW PLACE???**

**LenaLuthor: Why do you need a new place to stay,** **Lucy?**

**SuperPuppy: ALSO, ITS NOT ME!**

_LucyLane is typing..._

**SuperPuppy: look, they even changed my name!**

**SuperPuppy: ohhhhhh, maybe its winn? he did say he was trying some new app or something?**

**SuperPuppy: okay, this is a good name. should i keep this one or turn it back to my previous name, AdorkablePuppy?**

**LenaLuthor: You’re such a puppy, Kara.**

**SuperPuppy: well since u, lucy n alex always say that i a** **m one, might as well embrace that puppiness**

**SuperPuppy: nah, im just gonna keep this one**

**SuperPuppy:**

**SuperPuppy: since im a super and a puppy**

**SuperPuppy: wait,** **puppiness is a word, right?**

 **LucyLane: I got kicked out** **by my landlord because I threatened him.**

**LenaLuthor: Why?**

**SuperPuppy: wait,wat??? lucy,we do not threaten ppl!**

_LucyLane is typing..._

**LenaLuthor: Lucy darling, you do remember that I live in a penthouse with four empty bedrooms right? Just move in with me.**

**SuperPuppy: YES!!! I SECOND THAT IDEA!**

**LenaLuthor: Of course you’re agree with that idea, darling.**

**LucyLane: STOP TYPING SO FAST!**

**SuperPuppy: :(  
**

**LenaLuthor: I’m sorry darling, it’s habit.**

**LucyLane: He was blasting music at three in the morning.**

**LucyLane: Anyway, really? You don’t mind?**

**SuperPuppy:**

**LenaLuthor: Would I have** **suggested it in the first place if I did** **n't want you to live with me?**

**LucyLane: Kara sweetie, please stop sending memes.**

**SuperPuppy: but the puppy is sad, just like me :(  
**

**SuperPuppy: wait,this is the last one,i promise!**

_LucyLane is typing..._

**SuperPuppy:**

**LenaLuthor: Do you need a hug right now, SuperPuppy?**

**SuperPuppy: yasssss, hug me**

**SuperPuppy: snapper told me to rewrite our latest interview :(**

**LenaLuthor: Why? It was beautiful and well written.**

**SuperPuppy: because I only talked about you and not the L-Corp stock quote :(**

**SuperPuppy: maybe i should ask him for a profile piece next time?**

**SuperPuppy: so i can write you to** **my heart's content?**

**LucyLane: Alright, fine. I’ll move in with you Luthor. Little Danvers, help me out would you?**

**SuperPuppy:**

**LenaLuthor: Maybe you should, darling. CatCo has** **n’t written** **a profile piece on** **me yet** **. I think it’s time we fix that, yes?**

**SuperPuppy: On it Director Lane!**

**LenaLuthor: I’ll clear my schedule for the weekend to help you out.**

**SuperPuppy: noooo,you dont have to do the heavy lifting. just cook sumthing for us**

**LenaLuthor: Or should I just cook something?**

**LucyLane: Hey, why don’t you cook something for us?**

**SuperPuppy: great minds think alike!**

**SuperPuppy:**

**SuperPuppy:**

**LenaLuthor: Kara Zor-El Danvers, if you don’t stop sending memes...**

**LenaLuthor:**

**SuperPuppy: noooooooo, whyyyyyy??**

**SuperPuppy: how could you????**

**LucyLane: Please stop sending memes, both of you.  
**

**LenaLuthor: Then stop sending memes, I** **'m in a meeting right now.  
**

 

“Ummm, Miss Luthor?” The woman with glasses coughed into her hand.

“No, Clara. We will continue with the plan to destroy the alien detection device,” Lena said after she turned off her phone. No doubt, if she left it on like the past half an hour, her best friends would distract her again.

“But we need...”

“Money, I know.” Lena cut her off. “But what we need more now is good press. If we continue to produce that device, well you know the rest. We need to find another way to help National City.”

“Even with Lord Technology going to a halt because of the disappearance of Maxwell Lord, we still can’t compete with them.”

Sure, the Lord Technology PR said Maxwell was on a vacation or something. But the public were not that dumb, they’d know something was up. It was almost three months since Maxwell’s last public appearance. And Lord was not the type of person that enjoyed being away from a spotlight for this long. Being on vacation for three months was not something a person like Maxwell Lord did. So it was either he was kidnapped, killed, or he was working on new technology.

Lena knew the answer. Lucy once saw the glimpse of that technology, Kara was anxious about it, and the DEO was trying to cover every single possibility about the new technology. The Army denied everything Lucy said and told Lucy to watch what she said.

“I know, because we’re still new around here,” Lena said. “That is why I want us to draw more support first. Gain National City’s trust, and money will not be a problem.”

“How about if we ask for Supergirl’s help?” asked the elderly man, the one that told Lena about how L-Corp was the poster child for the anti-alien movement.

Lena blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“Look, you said it yourself. You want L-Corp to be a force of good.” Lena could feel the air quotes around the word ‘good’, even if the man didn’t use them. “What is more good than having the resident hero on our side?”

“Because Supergirl is not an advertisement piece.” Lena tapped her manicured finger on the table once. She was not only angry with the man, but she was also angry with herself because she’d thought about it. She couldn’t use her best friend in that way.

“You’re not thinking straight.” Lena raised her eyebrow. “It’s not a pun. What I’m trying to say is that we ask for Supergirl’s help to endorse our products, not all the time. Maybe when we’re launching the product, she would come and say a word or two about said product.”

Lena wanted to flat out refuse the idea, but with the unknown threat from General Lane and Maxwell Lord on the horizon, she needed to be able to help National City in any way she could. So the CEO of L-Corp announced, “It’s a risky move, but it’s a good idea.”

“I thought young people loved to take a risky move.”

“There is a fine line between a risky move and a dumb move.” Lena shook her head. “So I guess our first priority is to finish the railway project.”

“We should come up with a good tagline for the project!” one of the interns said out loud. When all eyes were on him, he squeaked out, “I’m sorry.”

Lena smile brightly. “No, actually. It was a good idea. We need a good tagline to promote our railway. So, let’s throw some ideas on the table, yes?”

Lena missed her lunch with Kara and Lucy, but Jess already told them the reason she missed their daily lunch. Lena checked her phone while on a break, and sure enough, she was greeted by four new messages.

**SuperPuppy: good luck with ur meeting!**

**LucyLane: Don’t forget to eat!**

**SuperPuppy: oh speaking of eating**

**SuperPuppy: we’re** **still gonna have dinner together tonight right?**

**LenaLuthor: I’m really sorry about this darlings. And yes, we’re having dinner together. I’ll cook for us. What do you want to eat?**

**SuperPuppy: ill eat anything u cook**

**LucyLane: Anything you want, you know I’m not picky about food.**

**LenaLuthor: Get ready to have** **your mind blown by my culinary skills** **;)**

Just before Lena entered the meeting room again, a collective shock was heard from inside. She rushed in and asked, “What happened?”

“An alien just went on a rampage downtown,” one of the board members said, and at the same time, Lena could fell her phone vibrating.

Lena gulped and opened the text. True enough, she saw a text from Lucy apologizing because it looked like she and Kara would miss dinner. Lena typed her answer that it was okay and told them to be careful. Lucy answered with a thumbs-up emoji.

 

* * *

 

Lena knew it was getting old, but when she decided to move to National City, she never expected that somewhere along the way she would befriend a Super and a Lane. Also share an apartment with Lucy. Life was weird like that sometimes.

But here she was, opening her penthouse door for Kara and Lucy. What a great way to start the weekend. If only she hadn’t had to wake up at seven in the morning. She went to sleep last night around three, or maybe four? The last thing Lena saw before she climbed into her bed was glimpses of sunrise.

The young Lane raised her eyebrow. “You look like hell. When did you get to sleep anyway?”

At the same time Kara said, “Lena, hi!”

“And good morning to you too, Lucy.” Lena smiled. Or tried to. She knew her brain commanded her lips to smile. She hoped her mouth managed to do it without making her look weird.

“Hello, Kara.” Lena legitimately had to squint her eyes when she saw the beaming smile from Kara. She knew Kara’s source of power was from the sun, but that didn’t explain why her smile and basically Kara herself was like a big ball of sunshine.

When her best friends didn’t say anything or move, Lena asked, “Do the two of you just want to stand outside, or do you want to come in so I can go back to sleep in peace?” She was trying really hard to keep her eyes open.

Lucy cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, I’ve just never sen you half asleep and holding a stuffed tiger. It’s cute.”

Kara was looking at her with an unreadable expression. Or maybe it was that Lena’s brain was too tired to decipher it?

“Kara, you’re floating,” Lucy said.

Lena glanced down. Sure enough, she saw a stuffed tiger was being hugged firmly between her rib cage and her left hand. Oh. She blinked. She didn’t know that she was still holding Hugo when she opened the door. Oh no, now her crushes knew that she couldn’t sleep without a stuffed toy. Way to go Luthor! Lena flinched internally.

“What its name?” Kara asked fondly. “I have my own stuffed toy back at Midvale. I named it Krypto. It’s a Samoyed stuffed puppy.”

Lucy hip-bumped Kara. “An alien puppy hugging a stuffed puppy?”

“Is that a bad thing? I mean, I know some people say it’s weird when grown-ups,” Kara’s face scrunched, “still have stuffed toys and...”

“What, no! It’s not weird, Kara!” Lucy said with firm voice. “I’m sorry honey, I didn’t mean to tease you like that. Well I mean, I did, but because it was cute since you are like a puppy yourself, and the image of you holding a stuffed puppy is too much cuteness for me to handle at seven in the morning.”

Lena nodded her agreement. “Oh, his name is Hugo by the way.” Lena ducked her head to kiss Hugo’s head.

Lucy smiled widely while Kara’s was getting brighter by the seconds.

The CEO felt someone touching her hand, the one that was holding Hugo. “That also goes for you, Lena,” Lucy said sweetly, then raised on her tip toes to kiss Lena’s cheek. “It’s not weird if you still sleep with your stuffed toys, okay?”

Lena’s brain stopped working when she felt Lucy’s warm lips on her cold cheek. She was one hundred percent sure her face was as red as a Kara’s cape. She could only nod. Maybe this was a dream?

“You too Kara,” Lucy said before standing on her tip toes to kiss Kara’s cheek. “It’s not weird, okay?”

Now it was Kara’s turn to nod automatically. She looked so dazed and dreamy.

“Geez, you two are so damn tall!” Lucy huffed.

Lena wanted to chuckle, but what came out from her mouth was a yawn. “Well, maybe next time Kara or I will bend over to kiss you.”

Lucy smirked. “I’ll hold you to that. Anyway, come on Little Danvers, time to put that super strength to good use.”

“Oh, right!” Kara jumped slightly. She took Lucy’s boxes from the floor.

“That’s all your belongings, darling?” Lena asked while she eyed the four boxes Kara was holding.

“Yup.” Lucy nodded. “Two boxes for my weapons, one for my clothes, toiletries, towel, blanket, and the last is for my shoes.”

Lena tried to blink away her sleepiness, but it didn’t work, so she ended up yawning again. “Okay, well let’s go inside so you can choose which room you want.”

 

* * *

 

Kara never stopped gasping as Lena showed them each room. Lucy chose the one near the kitchen. After that, Lucy asked for a tour since she would live here, and the only times she was here they were always in the living room or the kitchen.

“Is there any forbidden room or something like that?”

“No, so don’t worry. You’re welcome to enter any room in the penthouse,” Lena said while rubbing her eyes, Hugo still clutched tightly in her arm.

After they moved from the last bedroom, it occurred to Lena that she hadn’t said _other than my room_. Oh well. She hugged Hugo to her chest.

Kara and Lucy swooned when they saw the library. It was the biggest room in Lena’s penthouse. At first, it was for the entertainment room, but she redesigned it into a library and moved the entertainment room to another room. Lena was really proud of her book collection.

Kara squealed when they arrived at the entertainment room.

“Oh Rao, can we have movie night at your place next week?” Kara asked in awe. And yup, she used the Puppy Look. Lena didn’t know whether she was doing it on purpose or not.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Lena shrugged. She ignored Lucy’s laugh.

“You didn’t showed me this room before, what the heck?” Lucy said, mock-angry. “It would be awesome to play video games here.”

“I knew if I showed you this room, you would come here all the time.” Lena rubbed her eyes to Hugo’s belly to make the sleep go away. Usually it worked, but now it only made her more drowsy.

After Lena was done rubbing her eyes to Hugo’s belly, she looked up only to find her best friends looking at her with weird expressions. What was going on? Why were they looking at her like that? Wait, Lena knew that look. It was the one Veronica gave her all those years ago every time Lena just woke up and couldn’t function properly without her first sip of coffee. Or when she was clutching Hugo tightly. Sometimes it was a combination of the two. Like now.

Lena coughed. “Well, this is the last room. Come on, I did promise to cook something for you two.”

“Are you sure? You can barely stand,” Kara asked worriedly.

Lena blushed when Kara said that, because when she almost fell, Kara managed to catch her. After that, the two of them walked side by side, and Lucy was looking at them with a wide smirk.

“Yeah, it’s fine if you want to go back to sleep. It’s not like we’re gonna steal anything,” Lucy added.

“It’s not my belongings that I’m worried about.” Lena used Hugo to hide her yawn. “But my kitchen.”

“Hey, rude!” Lucy said while Kara gasped in horror. “We can cook, you know! Don’t worry, your kitchen will still be standing when you wake up.”

Lena hugged Hugo tightly to her chest. “Just don’t burn down the place. You just moved in here.” She waddled back to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Wow, okay, Lena Luthor just had a wildest dream ever. Not that it was a bad dream, oh no, it was the opposite actually. She had a dream where Lucy Lane moved in with her and Kara Danvers was helping with Lucy’s belongings. Not to mention that Lena was showing them around her penthouse while hugging Hugo all the way and occasionally yawning and mostly she was rubbing her eyes, either with Hugo or her hand.

What the hell right?

She looked around her room, nothing was out of the ordinary. Lena rubbed her eyes. The clock on the bedside table show it was nine thirty. God, she needed more sleep. Before she could lay back next to Hugo, she heard something from outside her bedroom. Lena groaned. Perfect, just when she thought she could have a peaceful weekend, this happened.

Do bad guys not have days off or something? She took the gun from her drawer. She could call the cops, right? Or maybe Kara? No, the phone was too far. Lena steeled herself before she went outside. Time to see who was the killer for the week.

It was a killer alright, but not that kind of killer.

It was Lucy Lane and Kara Danvers dancing to electronic dance music on Lena’s balcony in only tank tops and shorts, the sweat covering their bodies glistening under the morning sun.

“What the fuck?” Lena asked out loud. Somewhere in the back of her brain, her mother gave her a disapproving look. Lena mentally ignored her.

Kara yelped and stopped moving. “Lena! You’re awake! Well, I knew you were awake when I heard you open your drawer, but I thought you were gonna sleep again. See, I told you to keep the volume down, Lucy!”

Lena was blinking wildly while Lucy turned off the music. “It’s not that loud, Kara. It just, I’m a light sleeper, so I often wake up easily. Plus, I’m not that sleepy anymore.”

Because how could you stay sleepy when you were gifted by the sight of Kara Danvers and Lucy Lane sweating, she meant dancing, alright fine sweating and dancing, on your balcony?

“Your kitchen is still intact and there are pancakes if you want.” Lucy wiped her face and neck. “Put away the gun, geez.”

Lena do as she was told and put the gun on the table. “Um, thank you?” Lena didn’t know what to say. So it was not a dream. Shit.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to sleep? It’s still early,” Kara asked.

Lena shook her head. “I never knew you could dance.”

Kara’s cheeks got a strained pink hue, and she avoided Lena’s and Lucy’s gazes. “I was part of the Glee club back in high school.” She rubbed the back of her head. “Also my aunt taught me how to sing when I was still a child.” The Girl of Steel looked so distant when she said this piece of information.

Lena could guess the aunt Kara was talking about was the Kryptonian that showed up months ago in National City. It was quite a ruckus, and people were asking her opinion about it. The young Luthor simply said ‘no comment’. Which was true. She didn’t have any comment about it before. The answer would change if someone asked her today.

“Well, now I’m curious to hear your voice. I’m sure it’s lovely.” Lena cleared her throat.

The sad smile was gone in an instant after Lena said that, being replaced by her signature warm and happy smile. “I could sing for you right now.”

“No, no, it’s okay Kara. You don’t have to–“ The rest of Lena’s sentence turned into a laugh when Kara sang Pop by NSYNC.

Lucy raised her eyebrow. Lena saw how she tapped her foot in sync with Kara’s voice and the way Lucy bit her lip, how her shoulder moved just slightly. Clearly the Major was trying not to dance.

Kara’s voice was so clear and beautiful. It didn’t take long for Kara to break into dance, circling Lucy, daring the Major to join her to dance. Sometimes Kara threw a wink or two to Lena, making the CEO get hotter by the second. She wondered whether the DEO Director felt like that as well or not.

For Lena, it was like watching those documentaries about a lioness with her prey. It was an interesting side of Kara, one Lena never saw before.

When Lucy finally gave up and danced with Kara, Lena has to lean back into the glass door behind her because she was pretty sure her legs would give out any moment. She watched as the women who were supposed to be her nemeses were actually dancing, carefree, around in her house.

It was funny because her brain didn’t scream _you’re supposed to be the one there, not her!_ Lena didn’t know which one her brain meant. She was content watching her best friends’ antics. Her body wasn’t fueled by jealousy like she was used to every time she saw someone flirting with Veronica. The feeling she felt running through her body was something else.

She’d felt this before, back when Lex was still the adoring big brother. Every time she was with Veronica before they both drifted apart. It was the feeling she usually read in books or saw in movies, but she never imagined that she would feel this again.

It was happiness.

It amazed Lena how her broken heart still remembered the taste and description of happiness.

Somewhere between Lena’s musing about her feelings and ogling the dancers, Kara and Lucy came and stood near her. They turned to her with wide smiles and looks full of admiration, both with hands stretched out to Lena.

Without hesitation, Lena took each hand in her own.

It was then that Lena finally understood what those writers were trying to tell their readers. About finding the place where you could be you. When you finally found the place you were looking for, even when you didn’t know what kind of place that was.

About the feeling of coming home.

The place Lex built for her, the place she once shared with Veronica, the place her Mother destroyed.

Kara and Lucy made her feel like she was finally coming home after a long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story before the Luthors episode aired, so yeah. Also, please google 'katie mcgrath and hugo' seriously, the image of katie hugging hugo is too cute.
> 
>  
> 
> [So this is my tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	7. Come Sit With Me and Unpack Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena remembered the days when her daily life didn’t include Lucy and Kara, but it felt like a lifetime ago. A distant dream or a tale from another universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Phillip Phillips - Unpack Your Heart, it kinda fit for this chapter. One chapter left, oh boy!
> 
> Shout out to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) to proofread this

Living with Lucy Lane was not as awkward as Lena imagined at first. Both of them were morning people, but Lucy always woke up before she did to go on her morning run. One day, when Lucy was tying her shoelaces, Lena asked if it was fine for her to join her. Lena knew not everyone liked to jog with other people.

“Sure. But no talking.”

So since then, the two of them would jog together. Not every day, unfortunately. At least on Lena’s side; Lucy always ran every morning. A week after that, Lena was surprised to see Kara waiting for them with two bottles of mineral water and latte for herself.

Kara gave them a nervous smile. “Since I never need to run to keep my shape,” Lucy and Lena made a face, “this is the only way I can think of to show you guys that I support you.”

“Thank you,” Lena said automatically while she took the bottle and tried to calm her breathing.

After she finished half of the bottle, Lena turned to Kara. “Kara, what are you doing here?”

Kara stopped mid-sentence about her newest article about gang-related activity. “Um, waiting for you and Lucy’s jog to be over so we can have breakfast together?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

“You just realized that Kara was here all along?” Lucy asked in shock.

“I mean...” Lena didn’t know how to tell them that she never had someone waiting for her before.

It looked like Lena didn’t need to because Lucy touched her wrist lightly. “I know what you mean.” She then glanced toward Kara. “Come on Kara, time to eat so you can go to work.”

Kara smiled and gave Lena’s shoulder a squeeze.

The three of them walked together to Lena’s place, chatting all the way about everything.

Both of them always worked like crazy. If it weren’t for Kara, Lena was sure she and Lucy would die from working or because they forgot to eat. When there was no alien or DEO official business, Kara came with Lucy to L-Corp or went to a restaurant so the three of them could have lunch together.

Just like today.

“It’s not just my hallucination right?” Kara whispered to Lucy after Jess closed the door behind them.

“Nope, she also gave me the stare,” Lucy said back before she put the drinks on the table and flopped down on the sofa.

Lena ended her phone call with the American Steel CEO. “What are you two talking about?”

“Jess,” Lucy and Kara said at the same time.

“Sorry, but they ran out of the Greek yogurt brand you usually buy. I don’t know if you want the other brands.” Kara sat next to Lucy.

“It’s alright, I’m not really in the mood to eat yogurt anyway.” Lena got up from her chair.

“Is something wrong?” Lucy asked.

Lena shook her head and sat in the middle of the couch between Lucy and Kara.

It was their cue to stop asking.

They were talking about food, or to be more precise, pizza. Lena was talking about one of the boarding school cooks that gave her a pizza recipe when she remembered something. “Kara, I know how much you love pizza and potstickers, but I’m cooking for tonight,” Lena announced.

“Thank god!” Lucy cried joyously.

Kara was torn between happy and hurt. “But, potstickers...”

“Please, Kara.” Lena batted her eyelashes, and from the corner of her eyes she could see Lucy biting her lip.

“Ugh, alright, fine!” Kara pouted. “But I’m choosing what we eat tonight.”

“As long as it’s not potstickers or pizza, I’m down,” Lucy said.

That was how Lena started cooking for the three of them when she was not dead tired after working. If she was too tired even to change her dress into something comfy, she let Kara order take out. Kara beamed like Lena wrote her name in the stars. Lucy said she would learn how to cook so they could take turns cooking for dinner.

Sometimes the three of them ate together. When Lucy was stuck with official business for the DEO, Kara came to pick Lena up from L-Corp and accompany her until Lucy came. Every time Supergirl and the DEO was dealing that week’s bad guy, Lena would wait and trying to control her breathing and tell herself that everything would be fine. Also, to keep her desire to jump onto her motorcycle and ride to the location to see for herself that her... best friends were okay.

The first time this happened, Lena went to the location without thinking of anything other than Kara’s and Lucy’s safety. When people were running away from the battle ground, Lena Luthor ran straight to it. Lena would have been hit by a car that flew her way if it weren’t for Alex Danvers.

“What are you doing here?!” Alex hissed while pulling Lena away from her sister fighting a giant purple alien with eight hands.

“I saw the news...”Lena’s breath hitched when she saw Kara-no, Supergirl being thrown to the sky.

“SUPERGIRL!” the people around the battleground screamed in horror.

“HEY YOU!” Lucy Lane yelled to get the alien attention. When she got it, she shot two of its arms.

The alien growled loudly and stomped its feet to the ground, making the earth beneath them shake. The alien ran toward Lucy who still stood holding the gun. Damn it, Lucy, move! Lena wanted to yell, but she couldn’t open her mouth to speak, let alone to yell loud enough to make Lucy hear her.

The moment the alien’s fist almost hit the Director, Supergirl landed right in front of the alien, hand stretched out and fist colliding with the alien’s. The alien screamed in pain when Supergirl used her heat vision. The alien stumbled backwards, giving a window of opportunity for Supergirl to punch it again with all of her might. The alien dropped to its knee. Supergirl gave one last punch, knocking the alien down.

Supergirl turned to the crowd and gave a thumbs up with a big smile on her face, making the crowd cheer loudly and clap their hands.

Lena couldn’t hear it, but she saw Lucy’s mouth move and say, “Show off.” And she smirked.

Supergirl shrugged sheepishly. When she saw Lena, she nudged Lucy. Now the two of them were looking at Lena, and they gave her tired but warm smiles. They were fine and alive. Lena finally remembered how to breathe again. Supergirl picked up the alien in a fireman’s carry and flew into the night sky. Lucy was talking to the Guardian.

“You really care about them, huh?” Alex asked suddenly.

Lena blinked. “Of course, they are my friends.”

Alex raised her eyebrow, arms folded. “I want to say it’s not my business, but it is because this is about my sister and my friend. I know the three of you were already close before Lucy moved in with you two weeks ago, but after that it’s skyrocketed. It’s...” Alex sighed. “I don’t know how to say this in a nice way, so I’ll cut to the chase. You really need to make up your mind and choose one of them, before you end up hurting them more. Or worse, ruin their friendship.”

Lena blinking a few times before she said. “What?” With a small voice.

“I know that look, Luthor. The one you gave to Kara and Lucy, it’s the look of someone falling in love.” Alex’s nose scrunched up.

“What I’m trying to say is, you have to make up your mind before someone is hurt again. And when- no, if you hurt one of them, I’ll just watch you spiral in agony because this kind of predicament already hurts. I’m sure whoever you choose will feel guilty about hurting the other. It’s a vicious cycle, and I already have a headache over it.” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.

Lena’s jaw tightened.

Choose.

It never crossed her mind before because she cared for Kara and Lucy equally. She couldn’t imagine her life without either one of them and couldn’t bear hurting them in the process. But the question was, did they even see her in that way? Were they too imagining how hurt they would be if Lena was not in their life?

Or maybe Lena should back down? It would hurt, but it was nothing new for her. As long as she could have Lucy and Kara in her life, it was more than enough.

After all, there was no happy ending for a villain. And last time she checked, a Luthor would always be a villain. No matter what she did.

 

* * *

 

Lena was wondering why the frequency of alien attacks was getting intense lately. It was just three days after that purple alien ran rampage downtown, and another alien showed up. This alien didn’t attack humans, well not directly. He, according to Supergirl the alien is indeed a he, was only trying to find food. Which was plants, any kind of them.

Lena was at the DEO because Director Henshaw asked for her permission to use the L-Corp helipad to lure the alien away from the ground. Before she could give her answer, James said out loud, “Why don’t you use CatCo’s?”

Lena heard Lucy sigh next to her while Kara asked, “Are you sure? What would Miss Grant say if the building is destroyed? Last time CatCo was being attacked, she was mad and fuming for almost two weeks. Sure, it gave a juicy story for the magazine, but she hated it because they are lots of random people there and you know Miss Grant hates it. Did you even talk to her about it yet?” Kara turned around to see Lena's face and smile. “The reason we chose L-Corp was because, well, we asked the owner directly and she already said yes."

Lena ducked her head to hide her blushing face. Good thing she let her hair down today or they would see her blushing like a teenager.

“I don’t want to face another round of Cat Grant’s wrath, thank you very much.” Lucy huffed. “I may be a soldier, but I’m  not trained to face such obstacles.”

Lena cleared her throat. “Why don’t we use CatCo’s helipad and let me buy the bait?”

“The DEO–”

“Really, I don’t mind,” Lena said before James could even finish his words. “I did say I would help, and I mean it.”

“James, she wants to help,” Winn sighed. “Just let her buy it. She has a gazillion dollars anyway.”

Lucy exchanged a look with J’onn, and he nodded. Damn it, when she offered to take the title completely and deal with legal stuff for the DEO, she never thought it would include this kind of thing. “Actually,” all eyes were on her, “we are running low on budget right now. So we are going to let Miss Luthor buy the bait for us.” She gave Lena an apologetic smile.

Lena blinked, that was the first time Lucy called her ‘Miss Luthor’ after Lena idiotically burnt her dress many months ago. It sounded so weird and appealing at the same time. Her mind wandered to another circumstances where she wished she could hear Lucy call her that again, hopefully together with Kara.

Lena choked on her saliva when that fantasy suddenly filled her mind.

“Lena, are you okay?” Lucy and Kara asked at the same time. Then blushed when they realized that they just called her ‘Lena’ and not ‘Miss Luthor’, since they were in a professional setting.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lena said. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer.

“Are you sure? Your heartbeat suddenly went bananas. Not that I’m listening to people's heartbeats...”

“Are we really THAT low on budget?” Alex cut her sister’s rambling.

Kara mouthed ‘thank you’ to Alex.

“Unfortunately, yes,” J’onn said. “Even after the Alien Amnesty Act, not to mention the President was attacked by an alien at that day. It doesn’t make money fly to our organization that fast. It takes time, and our prisoners need to eat.”

Lena stole a glance to Lucy. The Director’s face was neutral. She saw Kara also looking at Lucy with concern. Lucy never talked about the official side of the DEO. She only talked about the shenanigans and the fights, but never this. Lena cleared her throat. “I would be more than willing to help.”

“You don’t have to,” Kara said.

“I know, but I want to.” Lena smiled.

Lucy’s forehead crinkled. “But, Lena, I mean Miss Luthor-”

“We don’t have time to watch the three of you fight over this.” Alex huffed. “I’ll help Miss Luthor with the paperwork she needs, and all of you should be focused on finding this alien, and fast.”

Clearly Lucy and Kara wanted to object, but eventually they agreed. “Okay,” they said at the same time.

“You heard Agent Danvers, let’s find the alien before he causes more trouble,” Lucy commanded.

“Thank you,” Kara said before she went out together with Director Henshaw.

“Come on.” Alex was already walking. “We still need to buy the bait too.”

“I could ask Jess, my secretary, to arrange it.”

“What would you say to the press if they found out that L-Corp bought a crazy amount of plants?” Alex asked from her shoulder.

The buzzing sound from the command center turned into a distant lullaby with each step they took to go deeper into the DEO’s building, the sound of Lena’s heels and Alex’s combat boots echoing on the dim-light corridor.

“I would say that L-Corp is trying to create a device to keep preserve vegetables longer or to make fruits trees bear fruits faster.” Lena stopped her steps. “Maybe I should make that.”

“Okay, that sounds interesting, and I want in. But we have a bigger issue right now.” Alex tilted her head. “An alien that may seem harmless but can spit acid, ring a bell?”

Lena blinked. “Oh, I’m sorry. You’re right, it’s just every time I have an idea...”

“You went into nerd mode.” Alex smirked. “Don’t worry, it happens to me all the time. At least that’s what Maggie told me.”

They resumed their walk. “I didn’t know you were close with Detective Sawyer.” Alex raised her eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Well, I did confront you about your situation, so I guess we’re even. About Maggie and I, it’s um, it’s still new.” Alex rubbed her neck. “Not our relationship. We're just friends, Maggie just broke up with her girlfriend and me, well, this is still pretty much new. I mean me liking girls in general.”

Lena nodded. It was a terrifying and thrilling experience. She was glad she had Veronica back then.

“You know, maybe after this we should compare notes,” Alex said. “Plus, I’m sure it would make Winn shut up about you for a second. Honestly, you have no idea how it is when my sister and Winn start talking about you. Not to mention if you throw Lucy into the equation.”

Lena stopped walking again. It seemed Agent Danvers was making it her mission today to keep surprising Lena. “I’m sorry, what?”

“What, you don’t want to trade notes with me and Winn?” Alex raised her eyebrow. “Or to see Kara and Lucy arguing over whether to watch a movie or play video games while Maggie just rolls her eyes and takes over the console to play Mortal Kombat?”

Lena was sure she was never so confused before, even when she heard her brother talking about how aliens were real and there was a chance that his best friend was one of them. “I don’t...”

“This is me giving you a chance,” Alex said without stopping.

When Lena stepped forward, somebody was calling her from behind. “Miss Luthor.”

The young Luthor raised her eyebrow when she saw whose voice it was: Mike of the interns. “Hello Mike.” She nodded. “What can I do for you?”

“Are you also trying to please Kara? Is that why you’re helping the DEO?” he asked with a serious tone.

Lena’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “I’m sorry, but I’m sure our definitions of pleasing someone are quite different. Also no, my reason to help DEO is not because I want to please Kara. I’m trying to do the right thing.”

“Do you also want to mate with Kara?”

Lena blinked. “Mate as in to have a relationship with her?”

“Yes.” Mike took a step forward. “Do you? Because if you do, then you have to compete against me to win her heart.”

“I wasn’t aware that Kara had already turned into a prize, and is no longer to be seen as a person, I mean alien. But, to answer your question, there is no competition whatsoever because Kara is not a prize to win. She chooses for herself who it is she sees fit to have her heart, not because she is forced to choose.”

Lena may be just a human, but she could be pretty intimidating when she wanted. Like, right now. She held her chin high and straightened her back.

“I don’t know the custom back on your planet, but here on earth, we let the person we love choose for themselves. Even if they don’t choose you in the end, you have to respect that. I will not rob Kara of her ability to choose.” Lena sneered and walk away from Mike.

After she caught up with Alex, it occurred to her that she said love.

 

* * *

 

It start out as a tense movie night. People tip-toed around her, raised eyebrows in disbelief, gave snarky comebacks. Alex raised her eyebrow when she saw the entertainment room while Maggie let out a low-whistle. Winn almost fainted when Lena told him about L-Corp’s plan to create the unbreakable phone and that the CEO would love it if he joined the team.

And there was one long discussion about the best genre of movie.

“Come on! Sci-Fi is the best genre, how is this even a debate!” Winn exclaimed.

“Also horror!” Alex folded her hands, nodding along next to Winn.

“As long as there is action,” Lucy added.

“No romance!” the three of them said at the same time.

Kara and Maggie pouted, and Lena hid her smile behind her wine glass.

“What is it with you and your burning hatred for romance movies?!” Kara raised her hands.

“How about you, Luthor?” Maggie asked. “Come on, let’s break the stereotype!”

In the background, Alex and Winn were talking about their first sci-fi movie while Kara tried to change Lucy’s opinion by spewing every title of musical movies. When they heard Maggie’s question, they stopped talking and turned to see Lena. The only sound that was loud enough for normal human ears to pick up was the humming sound of the AC.

Lena raised her eyebrows, finally realizing she became the center of attention. She coughed. “I don’t know if this counts as breaking the stereotype but,” Lena bit her lip, “I prefer documentaries.”

Lucy raised her eyebrows, while next to her Kara said in a hurried voice, “Please tell me they’re about food.”

“Seriously? That’s not breaking the stereotype!” Alex said, but Maggie shushed her.

“Kara, why would Lena watch a documentary about food when you can have a documentary about science?” Winn argued.

“I love every kind of documentary, actually.” Lena smiled fondly. “Whether it’s about food, science, even nature.”

“At least tell me you’ve watched other genres.” Maggie swatted Alex’s hand from her bowl of chips.

“Of course.” Lena laughed. “I just prefer documentaries.”

“Nerds.” Maggie coughed to hide what she said.

“Okay, correct me if I’m wrong, but the first reason why we argued was because we couldn’t pick what movie to watch.” Lucy raised her eyebrow. “So, have we come to a conclusion of what movie we should watch?”

“’The Matrix’,” Winn and Alex said.

“I want to watch ‘The Hurt Locker’, but I’m fine with ‘The Matrix’.” Lucy shrugged.

“’Mamma Mia’!” Kara said with arms folded. When she didn’t hear Maggie’s voice, Kara gasped. “Maggie! I thought we agreed to watch it! You said you missed Meryl Streep!"

“No, we agreed to watch ’The Bridges of Madison County’. I chose that because you refused to watch ‘The Devil Wears Prada’.”

Kara mumbled something.

“This situation reminds me of the movie ’Twelve Angry Men’.” Lucy muttered.

“More likely ‘Five Angry Humans and One Stubborn Alien Puppy’,” Winn whispered.

“Make it ‘Four Angry Humans, One Amused Human, and One Stubborn Alien Puppy’ since Lena’s only laughing though this ordeal.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

Lena cleared her throat. “Why don’t we take the middle ground and watch The Giver? It’s a sci-fi movie, and Meryl Streep was in it.”

“It’s drama,” Alex and Winn hissed, or more likely Alex hissed and Winn grumbled.

“Come on guys, we don’t have all night just to pick the movie.” Maggie sighed.

Lena opened her Netflix account and chose ‘The Giver’. Alex and Winn groaned loudly. “I use my power as the hostess to settle this debate.”

“Smart move, Luthor,” Alex said with a scowl on her face.

Lena settled back next to Lucy while the younger Lane sat between her and Kara. Usually one of them would lay on the couch and use the other’s thigh as pillow for their legs and head with Lena always hugging Hugo. Since they weren’t alone, this would have to do. Although Lena could feel Kara’s disappointment because usually she was the one laying across them on the couch.

They watched a documentary movie about baristas the next week because Lena won the rock-paper-scissors.

She let Alex take the wine home.

 

* * *

 

It had been two months since Lucy moved in with her. God, that sounded so intimate. Thirty one days in total of Kara sleeping in the guest room after movie nights turned into sharing secrets went too late or she was simply too tired to fly home and it was too much paperwork to handle for Lucy if Kara crashed into a building, thank you very much, so Lena let Kara stay in one of the bedrooms.

But one night, they fell asleep in the entertainment room. Lena remembered vaguely that Kara was asking Lucy and her to wake up, then Lena felt her body move on its own? The first thing Lena saw the next morning was Lucy’s sleeping face and their hands intertwined hugging Hugo tightly. When Lena pulled her head back, she hit someone’s head. And it was hurt like hell. That was when Lena noticed she was currently sleeping between Lucy and Kara, how warm Kara’s body was behind her, and her brain finally registered Kara’s hand on her hip.

“What...?” Was this a weird dream, or she was in another universe?

“Hey, sorry about this,” Kara whispered. “I tried to wake you and Lucy up last night, but you guys were already gone. So I carried you two here, and I’m too tired to fly home...”

Lena blinked. “Oh, okay.” She squeezed Kara’s hand. “Are you always this warm in the morning?” Now that she thought about it, Kara was always warm.

“Uh, all the time, I guess? Sometimes when Alex was freezing, she would hug me. She said I was a walking heater.” Kara chuckled.

“Stop talking,” Lucy whined and pulled Hugo closer to her.

“Lucy, your feet are cold,” Kara whined back.

Lena chuckled and rubbed Lucy’s hand. “Go back to sleep, darlings.”

And they did. They slept until it was past noon.

Lena could only laugh while hugging Hugo and watching how Kara and Lucy argued what should they eat. They ate sandwiches in the end.

But no matter how awesome Lena’s place was, there was something about Kara’s place that Lena couldn’t put her finger on. Apparently, she was not the only that thought that way.

“It’s the warmth of a home,” Lucy said to her one night. “Or at least the idea of home.”

Lena didn’t remember why they were talking about Kara’s apartment in the first place. Maybe because they missed the Kryptonian already? Tonight was Danvers Sister Bonding Time, which was why Kara wasn’t there like usual.

“I never knew how to bring that element into this...” Well, it wasn’t home. Not before Lucy came here. This expensive coffin of hers had started to feel like a home since Lucy came. That was a start, right? But she couldn’t tell the Director that. “-building,” Lena finished lamely.

“You’re not the only one.” Lucy stared at the pitch-black skies above them, feet tucked beneath her. “Being raised by a soldier and becoming one myself made my definition of home slightly different from others’. I could call a battlefield my home as long as I have my unit with me.”

“Maybe your definition of home is not a place,” Lena whispered while looking at her hands folded neatly in her lap. “Your definition of home is someone. It happens to most people, right? They are people lucky enough to get both, while others only find in one, they are people that still looking for it, and they who found it when they return to the Maker.”

When Lena looked up, she saw Lucy looking at her with a mixed expression. After two months living together, Lena already learned the Major’s quirks and how to read Lucy’s mood and catalogue her expressions. But this, it was new. Lena never saw this before... at least, not directed at her.

Wait, what? Well. Shit.

It was the expression Lucy gave to Kara all those months ago, before she and Lucy got so close. Why would Lucy be looking at her like that?

Before she could ask Lucy about it, the Major’s phone was beeping loudly.

Lucy blinked and that expression was gone. She took her phone and groaned. “An alien just attacked downtown. Kara is already there and Alex is on the way.”

Lena nodded. “Go.”

Lucy smiled tightly. In her haste to leave, the Major dropped a kiss to Lena’s forehead. It was a short one, Lucy's lips barely grazing her skin. But Lena could feel the warmth of Lucy’s breath dancing lightly on her forehead. She was too shocked to even gasp.

That meant she didn’t see Lucy stop dead in her tracks when she realized what she just did.

While the CEO watched the news, she was wondering how in the world the Danvers’ coped every time they saw their daughters fighting to protect National City.

 

* * *

 

It was long past midnight when Lucy finally returned. She looked so tired. Lena was waiting for her despite the Director’s warning that she shouldn’t wait for Lucy. She just finished reading ‘All You Need is Kill’ because Winn was aghast when Lena said she hadn’t read the novel and was tempted to watch the movie purely because of Emily Blunt.

“Hello darling.” She smiled and took off her reading glasses.

Lucy blinked. “I didn’t know you wear glasses.”

“They’re just reading glasses,” Lena said. Lucy was handling this information really well, unlike Kara who dropped a flower vase when she found out. Why she was holding it in the first place was still a mystery. “How was the fight?”

“I thought I told you not to wait up for me. Fighting an alien and taking care of the paperwork took a while, you know,” Lucy said before she sat in front of Lena at the kicthen counter. They always ate there rather in the dining room.

Lena only smiled and pushed a cup of hot green tea to Lucy.

“I didn’t know you drink tea,” she said while inhaling the aroma.

“It was actually my ex’s habit that she picked up from her twin sister. Every time she was nervous, she always made a cup of tea.”

“Veronica has a twin?” Lucy titled her head.

“No.” Lena laughed. She couldn’t imagine what kind of chaos would happen if there were two Veronica Sinclairs. “It’s um, her name is Irene. She’s an opera singer. We dated for a few months, but then I had to return to Metropolis for Lex’s trials, so we broke up. One thing I admire her for is how she always respects the wishes of people she holds dear, no matter how crazy the wishes are sometimes or how hurt she is because of it. Same goes with her twin sister.”

She still remembered that fateful day. It was the first time she saw Irene shed a tear. Irene didn’t even cry when her sister was shot. Irene merely scoffed and said it was nothing new, that her sister getting shot was something of a daily occurrence. She even blamed her for being careless. Her sister’s girlfriend pulled Lena out from the hospital room because waiting for them to finish arguing was a waste of time, and she would rather use that time to enjoy a nice cup of tea.

Lena thought Irene would be mad, would fight her over this one-sided decision. But she smiled warmly for the last time at Lena before she said that she was just a phone call away if Lena ever needed help with anything. Then she put back her emotionless mask, and Lena was talking to Irene the opera singer, not Irene her girlfriend of four months.

No matter where she went, Lena Luthor would always end up hurting people.

“Thanks,” Lucy said after she sipped the tea. “And as for the fight, we managed to stop it before it was too late. No one was harmed, and there was only minor destruction. I call that a victory.”

“Oh, I just remembered.” Lucy raised her eyebrows as a proof that she was listening to Lena. “You haven’t told me how you got that list.”

Even though Lena couldn’t see Lucy’s lips, she knew the Director was smiling. She could see it in the Director’s eyes. Just like Kara, Lucy’s smile sometimes didn't reach her eyes. When it didn’t, it meant the smile was out of politeness, not because she wanted to smile.

“Barbara Gordon.”

Lena blinked. “As in the daughter of Gotham City police commissioner James Gordon?”

“Do you know another Barbara Gordon? But yes, that Barbara.” Lucy put her cup back. “I helped her once, and I asked for that list in return.”

“You keep interesting people in your circle, Director Lane.”

“Well, I keep you around,” Lucy teased.

Lena hummed, and Lucy sipped her tea.

The silence stretching between them was nice like usual. No one felt the need to fill in every silence. Which was nice, even though a few hours ago Lucy just kissed Lena’s forehead out of nowhere. Should she ask about that? What was that kiss? A friendly kiss? A something more kiss?

“Well, we need to sleep now or we’re gonna be late for work,” Lucy said after she rinsed out her mug.

Wait, when did Lucy even stand?

“Night, Lena.” Lucy bid her farewell like the other nights, with the same smile and same soft looks.

“Good night, Lucy.” Lena smiled back. She sighed heavily when she heard Lucy close the door.

It looked like they just made a silent agreement to never speak of that forehead kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend pointed out something to me a few days ago:  
> "So she (Katie) can't run, but you made one of her (Lena's) hobbies is running?"  
> Total silence for a full minute.  
> Me, softly. "Shit."
> 
> This story actually already finished loooong before season 2B started, so yeah. Also you can find me [here](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


	8. Hidden Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling, now I know why you never show people your heart, because it was made from gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it
> 
> As usually, thank you for [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) to corrected my grammatical error
> 
> Trigger warning for vomiting, alcoholism and death from alcoholism

“Jess, can you call the caterer for the next gala?” Lena asked while making a beeline to her office. No matter how wonderful it was to stay all day inside the lab and get her hands dirty, she was still the CEO. Meaning she had to work behind the desk. Without warning, the memories of when she was just Lex Corp employee at the R&D Division came to surface. She squashed them.

Jess blinked. “Miss Luthor, all of the preparations for the gala are already done.” She waited until her boss stopped in front of the door. “We already sent the invitations two weeks ago.”

“Oh, I forget about that. I’m sorry, I got distracted.” Lena rubbed her temple. She blinked when she saw there was still oil on her hand, which was now transfered to her temple no doubt. “Please have the report about the unbreakable phone, and we really need to find another name for this project.”

Lena was glad she already built the private suite inside her office. The sofa was not the perfect furniture to sleep on. She took off her outfit and stepped inside the bathroom for a quick shower.

She didn’t expect to see a cup of tea on her table after she finished showering. Lena looked at the door and sighed. “Oh, Jess.”

It’s was a pact between Lena and Jess, after that fateful day when Jess found her trying to drink away her sadness after one of Lex’s trials.

_“Please next time just drink tea like usual,” Jess said when she took the bottle from Lena’s grasp._

_Lena tried to take the bottle back, but she stumbled forward, leaning into Lex’s, no, her work table. She really needed_ _to change the furnitures here. Everything still screamed_ _Lex. I_ _t was all his taste._

 _His favorite couch, the first bookshelf he build, his favorite grandfather clock, the picture of him, Lena,_ _and Veronica outside the Royal Observatory. The two of them were smiling widely while Veronica’s lips formed_ _that mischievous half smirk. The one usually Lena wiped away_ _using her mouth._

_“Maybe I should start asking my sanity, because why would I take over this damn company!” Lena slurred. “I could just vanish without a trace. I should call Irene, or Jamie? Yes, Jamie. She could help me get a new identity, and I could work for her. Or for Joan. No wait, Joan would kick my ass.” She looked sad for a moment before she slumped back to the table._

_Jess put the whiskey back in_ _the wall safe on the far side of the office. Jess_ _sighed when she saw her boss still slumped at the top of the table, s_ _lurring with language she never heard before. She was tempted to call Irene. The_ _woman did ask her to call if something happened_ _to Miss Luthor. Jess did_ _n’t know the reason why they broke up, but one day Miss Luthor stopped talking about Irene and listening to her albums. It made her heartbroken to see the light was sucked out from her boss’s_ _eyes._

 _"Miss Luthor, where are you going?” Jess almost had a heart attack when she saw Miss Luthor stand_ _up on her wobbly feet._

 _“Bath–” She did_ _n’t even managed to finish her words, the_ _content of her stomach already pouring out to the floor._

 _“Oh my god, Miss Luthor!” Jess ran to her boss and hauled the taller woman with one arm. She should thank her parents for all those days when she had to carry_ _all those bags_ _of rice, even just the smallest one. They’d_ _just opened the restaurant, did_ _n’t have enough money to hire anyone else. What kind of child she would be if she did_ _n't help them?_

 _The walk to the bathroom was not that far, but they stopped_ _twice on the way because Miss Luthor’s stomach did_ _n’t care about location. Jess pushed her boss’s_ _hair away from her face. H_ _er face was burning,_ _but the sweat Jess just wiped_ _from Miss Luthor’s temple was cold._

 _Jess doesn’t know how long they were kneeling on the bathroom floor. S_ _he rubbed Miss Luthor’s back. She was sure half of the contents_ _of her boss’s_ _stomach already went down the toilet, but Miss Luthor was_ _still making gagging noises. S_ _he did_ _n’t know what her boss was trying to spill out from her body. Was it the sadness? The desperation? Regrets?_

 _Jess flushed the toilet for the nth time after Miss Luthor finished retching_. _She wiped her boss’ mouth with a damp towel._

_“I’m really tired, Jess,” Miss Luthor said with a hoarse voice._

_“I know Miss, I know,” Jess whispered sadly. She wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would_ _be fine, but it would be a lie. She kept rubbing Miss Luthor’s back._

_“Why you are so good to me, Jess?” Miss Luthor made another gagging noise, nothing out thankfully. “I’m a Luthor, I don’t deserve this kind of kindness.”_

_“You gave me yours, Miss Luthor. You took me in when no one wanted me,” Jess whispered. “It’s only fair if I do the same to you.”_

_It was the first time Jess saw and held her boss crying. She didn't_ _wish it to be the last because she kne_ _w lif_ _e wa_ _s cruel even to ordinary people. She prayed to every god out there that Miss Luthor, no, Lena, would have another person in her life so she did_ _n’t have to cry alone if Jess couldn’t be there for her._

 _After she cleaned the vomit, took Miss Luthor home,_ _and made sure her boss would not swallow her own vomit, also leaving a glass of water and an advil on the night stand, Jess asked one of the R &D team members to build her a safe with her fingerprints as the lock. She knew the guy was looking at her funny, but Jess raised her eyebrow, a_ _technique she learned_ _from Miss Luthor._

 _When Miss Luthor came to the office, she mumbled her greeting, something Miss Luthor never did_ _before. Well, she also never vomited on her secretary._

 _Jess waited for five minutes before she entered_ _her boss’ office. “Morning, Miss Luthor. You have a meeting at ten and after that...”_

_Miss Luthor cleared her throat, making Jess looks up from her notepads. “Yes, Miss Luthor?”_

_A faint blush appeared on Miss Luthor’s cheeks. “Thank you for yesterday, Jess.”_

_She did_ _n’t see Jess’s_ _eyes when she said this. She looked so young and shy, like Jess’s_ _sisters every time she covered their mistakes. Usually Jess would bump their shoulders, smile,_ _and say_ _that she knew her sisters would do the same for her. But she could_ _n’t do that to Miss Luthor, so she smiled widely and nodded her head._

 _Miss Luthor cleared her throat,_ _and Jess could see the moment when her boss put her mask back. “What’s my schedule for today, Jess?”_

 _Jess only waited for a day,_ _and the safe was hers. S_ _he thanked Ryan and let him carry the safe. Jess said she could handle it, but Ryan ignored_ _her. When they arrived on the top floor, Ryan spoke._

 _“This is gonna sounds weird, but the R &D team actually misses_ _you two, you know,” h_ _e said timidly._

_Jess blinked. “I’m sorry?”_

_Ryan rubbed his neck. “Well, Miss Luthor was_ _always throwing wonderful ideas. She told us to pitch ours, no matter how crazy the idea was. And she actually listens, you know. And you, well, we kinda miss your sass. Honestly, you’re the only one that can make Robert shut up. It was nice.”_

 _Robert was one of the oldest members of the R &D division. T_ _he only reason he still worked_ _t_ _here wa_ _s because of his family. Hell, even Lex Luthor disliked_ _the guy._

_“Ryan, if this your way to flirt...”_

_“What?! No! I’m not flirting with you.” Ryan waved his hands in front of him. “I’m just saying the facts, okay. Just, please take care of her. You know she always forgets to eat, and that’s saying something since I’m the one that said it.”_

_Jess blinked and_ _coughed. “Thank you, Ryan. I’ll uh, I’ll try my best.”_

 _Ryan smiled and tipped_ _his fedora hat. “Have a good day, Jess.”_

_When Miss Luthor came, she raised her eyebrow. “Jess, why there is a safe on my table?”_

_Jess cleared her throat. “First, forgive me if I’m being too forward or out of line. You can fire me later. After what happened two days ago, I... I feel like I need to do something. I lost my father because he was a heavy drinker, and I can’t lose another person that way.” Jess’ hand curled into fists. “This safe can only be opened_ _with my fingerprints, and I’ll be the safe guard of your drinks. This is also my way of saying that, no matter what happens_ , _I’ll be by your side. If you want it.”_

 _Miss Luthor dropped her purse to the chair, her hand was hovering at the top of Jess’s_ _shoulder. “No Jess, this is not... How could I fire you after everything...” She choked back a sob. “I don’t know how to say thank you...”_

_Jess guided Miss Luthor’s hand to her shoulder. “You can start by doing damage control in this company.”_

_“Are you sure you want to stick around here? I could make a recommendation letter and...”_

_“Miss Luthor._ _” Jess smiled softly. “If I wanted_ _to leave, I would do it without you knowing it.”_

 _Miss Luthor finally squeezed Jess’ shoulder and gave her a smile. It was_ _warm and full of gratitude, like the one Miss Luthor gave the first time they worked together._

_“Thank you so much, Jess.”_

_When Miss Luthor raised her salary, Jess wanted to scream because she was not doing it for money. Yes, she was grateful, but she didn't_ _want Miss Luthor to think Jess was being nice to her because she wanted a raise._

_Thankfully, Miss Luthor beat her to it. “I know the reason you’re being kind to me was not for money. But, this is the only way I know how to repay your kindness.” She was looking at her folded hands on the desk. “At least until I find a way to repay it without using money.”_

_The day was hectic because Miss Luthor decided to move the HQ to National City. A fresh start for the company, she said. It was chaos._ _Jess never saw the board members this angry before. Miss Luthor said it was for the best, that_ _they could never gain the trust of Metropolis’ citizen, not by a long shot anyway, and by moving out from Metropolis, they could have a chance to make a new_ _chapter. Plus,_ _opening a new branch meant_ _a new work field._

_The decision was made three months before CatCo’s proclaimed heroine, Supergirl, flew into the sky._

 

* * *

 

Jess raised her eyebrows when she saw a cup of steaming hot cocoa with three marshmallows on her desk after she returned from the R&D division.

“I hope this was okay,” Lena said from the threshold of her door. “I’m still learning on how to repay people’s kindness without money. Well, technically it still costs money but...”

“Thank you, Miss Luthor,” Jess said. “It’s more than okay.”

Jess told her one day that hot cocoa with three marshmallows was her guilty pleasure. It was the very first drink she ever tasted when she arrived in America. She knew it was silly, but it was like a drink of freedom. A taste of something new for her. Jess thought it would be fair if her boss knew something about her personal life, after what the two of them went through.

“I forget how soothing Irene’s voice was,” Lena said without looking at Jess.

The secretary smiled sadly. “I remember when Sarah dared you to sing one of Miss Moriarty’s songs in front of the R&D team."

Lena snorted then blushed. “Yes well, I never back down from a challenge, you know that Jess.”

“I have to agree with Miss Moriarty, you should just stick playing the Irish fiddle and leave the singing to her.”

The CEO nodded her agreement. It was one of her happy memories.

No one said anything. From inside Lena’s office, Irene’s voice was strong and clear, like she was actually singing inside and it was not just the digital song. Lena was always tempted to call the woman, but she knew Irene already moved on from her. Just like Veronica, Erica, and Jayne. While Lena was still stuck inside her own feelings.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I remember your family has a restaurant. If it’s not inconveniencing for you, I would like to come there sometime...” Lena twisted her fingers together.

Jess hid her smile behind the mug. “You can come anytime, Miss Luthor. But no discount, even for my own boss.”

Lena laughed.

“I’m really sure Miss Danvers will love the potstickers my mother make, and Miss Lane would love to play Go with my uncle.” Jess cleared her throat. “Well, he’s not really my uncle, but his family helped us when we arrived here and when my father passed away.”

The sound of the elevator’s door opening took over their attention, making Kara Danvers step out from it in an awkward manner. “Um, am I interrupting something?”

Before Lena could say anything, Jess cleared her throat. “Well, enjoy your lunch Miss Luthor.” She took her purse and mug. “Miss Danvers.” Jess nodded to Kara before she pushed the down arrow.

The two of them waited side by side. When Jess was gone, Kara sneaked a glance to her side. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,” Kara said while looking at the floor.

“How much did you hear?” Lena asked. She knew Kara didn’t do it on purpose, but she still felt like she was betraying Jess in some sort of way.

“That Jess’s family has a restaurant and how I would love her mother’s potstickers also how Lucy would love to play Go.” Kara bit her lips. “And also the part about Jess’s father.”

“Don’t..."

“I won’t, Lena. I won’t say anything about it.” Kara pushed up her glasses.

Lena sighed. “Come on then, let’s eat. Don’t forget to bring the cake for Lucy later.”

“Yes ma’am!” Kara saluted. “I just found out how complex the chain of command of the DEO is. And the paperwork. No wonder Alex is always grumpy, errr, grumpier, at the end of the month.”

“You know, maybe I should make a shield barrier for you,” Lena said after she sat on the sofa. “You can use it to protect yourself and city property from the damage of your fight.”

Kara sat next to Lena. “Just like the one in Harry Potter?”

“Yes. After watching that British tv show, it made me remember my love for magic. Or at least the idea of it, since an actual magic doesn’t exist here.”

Lena doesn’t say even though she was heartbroken when she saw the character that scarily looked like her die. At least it ended pretty well for her because Kara and Lucy hugged her tightly for almost half an hour. The three of them ended up promising that they would protect each other.

“That sounds awesome. Tell me if you need any help for that.”

Lena smiled and almost leaned in to kiss Kara’s forehead, or to be more precise, Kara’s scar. Lena managed to catch herself, instead brushing her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Thank you darling.”

Kara told her and Lucy the story behind the scar a few days ago; she got it while still on Krypton. One of the few reminders for her that she lost her family and planet. Lena knew Lucy was also holding herself back from kissing the scar. They both gave Kara a hug.

“You’re listening to Miss Adler’s songs?” Kara asked.

Shit, Lena forgot to turn off the song. She coughed. “Yes, I quite like her. You know her?” Usually this was the part where Lena would gush over her girlfriend. Irene ‘Adler’ Moriarty, the famous opera singer and the twin sister of Jamie Moriarty, one of the biggest criminal master minds to ever exist.

Kara’s eyes widen and her cheeks burned. “She um, her voice reminds me of my aunt. Sometimes when I, when everything was too much for me to handle, I would listen to her songs and relax.”

Lena blinked. So this was what Lucy meant. The Major thought the iPod she carried after her morning run was Lena’s because almost half of the songs were opera.

“Wait, I’ve never heard this one before.” Kara tilted her head to side. “Was it a new song?”

Now it was Lena’s turn to blush. “She actually wrote this for me, a year after we broke up.”

“After you... oh wow. So you and Miss Adler?”

“Yes,” Lena said quietly. “We were together for four months, broke up because Lex was captured. I couldn’t let her be dragged into the mess, so I did what I must do, I cut myself off from her.” Because she didn’t want to see another person bear the burden as ‘The Xenophobic Luthor’s friend.’ Even now, Lena thought she had a hand in Veronica's choice of career.

“What was she like? When she’s outside the stage. Not that, I mean only if you want to say anything. I’m just curious. She’s really private, you know. I can’t even find her Facebook for Rao’s sake. I mean, I know not every famous person wants the public to know about their life, but we don’t even know her name day! I mean her birthday. That was we called it back on Krypton.”

Lena watched in amusement as Kara rambled about Irene. “Her birthday is June 25th, and I will not tell you how old she is.”

“How did you two meet?” Kara closed her mouth quickly. “Oh gosh, this sounds like an interview. I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer it. Just forget about it.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind.” Lena gave a reassuring smile. “It was an accident, actually. Irene was my neighbor at the time. Her twin sister was taking care of her girlfriend’s pet while she went somewhere. It was a tortoise, his name was Clyde. Jamie was visiting Irene with Clyde in tow, and we still don’t know how in the world he managed to enter my apartment unit, but he did.”

Kara cooed. “That’s cute. Does Irene also have a pet?”

“No, she doesn’t. She said to me it was not a secret that the Moriarty Sisters really suck at taking care of living things, namely themselves. It would be a disaster if she had a pet."

“I didn’t know Miss Adler had a twin sister.” Kara pushed up her glasses.

“Well, since Jamie’s field of work often involved crime, the older Moriarty thought it would be better if Irene used another name as her stage name.”

Kara’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Her twin sister is a criminal?”

Lena nodded. It was better if she left the part when Jamie sent her a box of tea and a letter saying she would be glad to end Lex once and for all. She burnt the letter, but kept the tea. Joan would be angry if Lena threw away the tea.

Kara looked like she wanted to ask something, but she shook her head. “Did she made you happy?”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes, she did. But I never knew if I made her happy or not.”

“You always make everyone around you happy, Lena,” Kara said with a warm smile.

Lena smiled. “So, how did Cat took the news that you, I mean Supergirl, used her building to keep the alien away from the public?” Lena changed the topic before she blurted out that Veronica Sinclair was also her ex, and she didn’t make Veronica happy. Also possibly anger Kara in the process.

“Well, she’s mad, obviously. She said that she knew her building looked awesome, but it’s not a place for Supergirl to fight an alien.” Kara’s nose scrunched up. “Then she asked how I was, like she knew that I’m well, Supergirl. Because we told her that no one was inside the building when we used it as the battle ground. So why would she ask me that, right?”

“What did you say?” Lena whispered.

“Well, I did say that I’m fine and so is Supergirl because her friends helped her to capture this alien. It was nice to capture an alien without have to fight him. I said Supergirl told me that when I asked her that.” Kara giggled. “Wow, it’s really confusing to talk about yourself like you are someone else.”

Lena swallowed back her sadness. Of course she was just friend to Kara.

“After that, well, we just... talked.” Kara sighed happily. “She talked about the cities she visited, oh and she was currently trying to find the legendary Paradise Island. She kinda asked me to ask Supergirl about it? I almost said I’d never heard of the place, but good thing I managed to stop myself before it was too late. She also told me to eat more vegetables, and I told her that you and Lucy always make sure I eat healthy. Or as healthy as a human can.”

Kara didn’t stop talking, Lena’s heart was beating louder and faster and she felt so cold despite being near Kara. It was funny because usually Kara would stop doing whatever it was she was doing when she heard even just one sharp breath intake. But now, talking about how Cat Grant missed the cheap coffee from Noonan’s with so much love and adoration, Kara didn’t stop to ask Lena why her heart was beating faster or why she held her breath this long.

“Kara, darling...”

“Yes?” Kara stopped talking altogether. She looked at Lena with eyes wide. “Oh Rao, I am so sorry, it’s just, every time I talk about Miss Grant, I can’t stop, and you must be bored to death hearing me talking about it like a school girl with a crush. Not that I’m still in school, and why would someone like Miss Grant want anything to do with me other that being a friend right? Oh Rao, please forget everything I just said...”

Lena felt like she would betray Cat’s trust, but she was willing to face Cat Grant’s wrath if it meant she could see her... something... happy.

“Cat likes you in that way, Kara,” Lena said with a small voice, her hands trembling. The young Luthor didn’t need to have a super hearing to hear the sharp intake of Kara’s breath.

“What?” Kara asked breathless, and she sounded so young and hopeful.

Lena didn’t know what possessed her, but she looked into Kara’s eyes and said the words again. “She likes you in that way, Kara.” While trying not to break in front of the Kryptonian.

Kara was blinking a few times, her mouth wide open. When she tried to speak, Lena was already gone.

 

* * *

 

Living together with someone you’re trying to avoid was not that hard, especially if said someone was also actively trying to avoid you as well. It had been three days since Lena blurted out that Cat liked Kara, three days since Lucy kissed her forehead, three days of her phone not beeping every few seconds because of the memes Kara sent, or Lucy’s bad jokes.

Every time Lena heard Lucy’s room being opened, she wanted to come out as well and ask Lucy what the hell was going on. Lucy of all people should know how hard it was when your best friend-turned-something was avoiding you. Was this her idea of revenge?

The unbreakable phone project was a dead-end; the stakeholders were being annoying as usual. Nothing new. But usually Lena had Kara and Lucy to get through the day.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you,” Jess said through the intercom.

Lena blinked. The reports she was supposed to read had just been decoration for her office table for the last hour. Before she answered the door, it was burst open by one angry looking Agent Alex Danvers. Jess was looking at Alex like she want to punch the older Danvers.

“Please, no need to break my door, Agent Danvers.” Lena waved her hand. “It’s alright Jess. Also next time, let Agent Danvers enter my office.”

Jess nodded and left. She closed the door slowly, leaving Lena sitting back on her chair while Alex was glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

“Okay, first of all, what the heck is going on with the three of you?!” Alex asked with a voice higher than usual. “I told Lucy AND Kara to call you because DEO needs you but they-” The Agent laughed hysterically and waved her hands wildly. “But they just mumbled some lame excuses and left! Heck, Kara even mumbled in her first language. Which is funny, you know, because last week they couldn’t stop talking about you. It made me get cavities just listening to them gushing about you.”

Lena avoided Alex’s piercing gaze.

Alex took three long strides. She stood in front of Lena’s desk, scowling and eyes burning with rage. She leaned forward. Lena didn’t even dare to blink. But then Alex sighed deeply and stood back. “No matter how much I want to punch you right now, we need to go. Winn needs your help.”

“What happened?” Lena asked, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

“It seems Indigo, the alien that attacked the cyber realm a few months ago, is still alive somehow.” Alex rubbed her temple. “Or according to Winn, it was Indigo’s remnants that was left hidden in the darkest corner of the internet. Don’t look at me like that. It’s all Winn’s words, not mine. The remnants managed to take over a weapon factory, of all things.” Alex sighed. “I guess it’s a step down since the last time Indigo fired a nuke. Anyway, we need you to help Winn to counter the remnants’ cyber attacks while Supergirl and I go to the weapon factory to kill the remnants’ host, which is a phone. But we can’t go there while the remnants are still very much active.”

Lena nodded. “Alright. I’ll help you.”

Alex sighed in relief. “Thank you. Come on, let’s end this quickly so I can yell at you for hurting my sister and my friend.”

“You’re welcome to punch me as well if yelling is not enough for you,” Lena said. “God knows I deserve it.”

“You’re already doing a good job hurting yourself, Luthor.” Alex gritted her teeth. “Hurting you won’t make my sister and my friend happy again, no matter how much I want to do it.”

 

* * *

                                                

Winn cheered loudly when Supergirl managed to stop the weapon factory going up in flames, the rest of the DEO’s agents clapping their hands and whistling. They already quarantined Indigo’s remnants in one of the military off-bases, far away from civilization, thanks to Lucy’s military sources.

Lena stood next to Lucy, their arms brushing every time one of them moved their hand. When they heard Supergirl yell, “I did it!” they looked at each other with wide smiles. The CEO gulped when she saw the director was looking at her lips while licking her own.

“I knew I could count on you!” Winn suddenly pulled Lena into a hug, breaking the moment she had with Lucy. Whatever it was. He yelped when he realized what he just did. “I’m sorry, I didn’t...”

Lena laughed instead of scowling at him. She really should thank Kara and Lucy. Because of the two of them, now Lena was not flinching every time someone touched her. “It’s alright Winn.” But Winn was not looking at Lena. Huh, weird. “People told me that I’m good with my hands, but I never knew I was this good.”

Next to her, Director Lane choked on her saliva and mumbled something about paperwork.

Winn cleared his throat awkwardly. “So, how’s the unbreakable phone coming along?”

“Still in progress. Since American Steel doesn’t want to work with L-Corp, we need to find another partner.” Lena sighed. She knew she couldn’t do it without American Steel.

“You know, the DEO has the materials you need for an unbreakable phone. But I don’t have level clearance to access the materials.” Winn rubbed his neck. “Maybe you could uh, you could work with the DEO to make the unbreakable phone? We could try to build it together? It would be fun!”

“You want to spend time with me?” Lena blinked.

“Uh, yes?” Winn was looking at her like Lena suddenly grew another head. “Why it’s... oh... I mean, well, you’re not the only one with family behind the bars. But that’s not the first reason why. You’re a genius. It would be awesome if I can spend some time with you! Only if you want to.”

Lena smiled, showing her white teeth. “I would love to.”

Winn smiled. “It’s a date. No wait, I mean not that kind of date. Lucy would kill me while Kara would try to find a way to revive me only to throw me into the space inside her pod.”

Lena didn’t have time to ask what Winn meant by that because Supergirl already returned.

“That was awesome, Supergirl!” Winn whooped.

Supergirl gave Winn a small smile. “Thanks Winn.” But she was looking at Lena while the focus of her attention was looking at the floor.

No one said anything.

Winn cleared his throat. “I think uh, I think I just heard Agent Vasquez call me.”

“No I didn’t,” the agent pointed out with a confused look on her face.

“Hi,” Kara said weakly.

“Hello,” Lena answered back.

“Hey,” Lucy mumbled.

Lena and Kara turned to see Lucy standing not far from them. They were smiling.

“Oh good, the three of you are already here,” Alex said suddenly, making them jump. “Come on, I want to talk to you guys.” She was already moving.

“Alex, is everything okay?” Kara chased her sister.

Lena and Lucy shared a look. The former raised her left eyebrow while the latter shook her head.

“Agent Danvers, mind telling us where we are going?” Lucy asked when she and Lena caught up to walk side-by-side with Kara.

“You know where we are going Director Lane,” Alex said over her shoulder.

“The training room,” Lucy said when Lena looked at her.

“Alex...” Kara warned.

“What? I really just want to talk to you gays, I mean guys.” Alex stopped walking in front of the door. Have they already arrived? “I want to ask Lena about her opinion for an armor I want to design, I need Lucy’s input about the budget, and I need you to pretend to punch me.”

“I’m capable of multitasking, Agent Danvers,” Lucy said calmly, but she looked pissed. “I can punch you for real while calculating the budget we need for the armor.”

Alex snorted while she punched a series of numbers into the keypad. They could hear the sound of the automatic door being opened. “Just get inside already, so we can get this show on the road.”

Right after Lena stepped inside the room, three things happened at the same time: One, the door was closed from the outside; two, Kara yelled something in Kryptonese; and the last, Lucy shouted, “Danvers, you little shit!”

“ALEX!” Kara stood behind Lena in the blink of an eye. “Open up!”

“No, and don’t think about using your powers or I’ll hide all of your NSYNC-related collection items inside a box lined with lead,” Alex said through the intercom.

Kara gasped. “You wouldn’t dare...”

“Try me, sis.”

Kara groaned and slumped in defeat.

“I fucking hate you, Alexandra Danvers,” Lucy growled.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You always say that to me at least twice a day.” Alex brushed it off. “I will not open this door until the three of you talk or there is an emergency.”

Lena sighed heavily. She walked to the platform in the middle of the room and sat there with her legs crossed. She didn’t miss the way Kara’s eyes widened when she saw Lena’s skirt pushed up or Lucy’s sharp intake of breath.

Boy, it’s gonna be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Of course no one said anything for twenty minutes. Lena had already checked her watch for the nth time. Yes, Lena was wondering what Alex meant. What did she mean? What should they talk about, anyway? Better yet, since when had they run out of things to talk about? Sure, they spent time in silence quite a lot. But never this kind of silence. Intense, heavy, and awkward.

Every time someone tried to speak, they stepped back right after they opened their mouth. They were also avoiding each other’s eyes. Lucy was leaning on the wall next to the door while Kara sat crossed-legged in the space between Lucy and Lena, fiddling with her hands.

God, Lena missed Lucy’s random bad jokes or Kara humming songs with Kryptonian language.

“Okay, since no one wants to speak, I’ll go first!” Lucy huffed.

Kara’s forehead crinkled. “What?”

Lena merely raised her eyebrow.

“I like you two as more than just friends,” Lucy threw up her hands. “There, I said it!”

“You like me?” Lena and Kara asked at the same time.

Lucy looked at them with wide eyes. “Yes. Honestly, you guys don’t realize it?”

“I thought we just...” Lena stared at her heels. “Friends.”

“At first, I thought that way too,” Lucy whispered. “We’re just two women bonded over our crush for Kara. But-” She smiled. “Somewhere along the way, I started to like you as well.”

“You guys like me?” Kara asked in awe.

“Of course we like you,” Lucy said. “And that’s why I plan to step back.” She looked at Lena. “Like I told you before, I don’t want to stand between you and Kara. Just like I did with Kara and James.”

Lena laughed. She knew she shouldn’t, but this was getting ridiculous. “If anyone should stand down, it should be me. I’m a Luthor. I don’t deserve this kind of happiness.”

“Lena, you deserve to be happy!” Kara almost yelled, and Lucy did yell.

“Don’t you dare say things like that again, Lena!”

“But we have to choose, and I can’t lose one of you. If the only way to have you in my life just as a friend, then I’m willing to take it. Because I can’t imagine my life without you two.” The Luthors were not supposed to back down. Luthors must take what they want. Lena was not full-fledged Luthor, she never would be, so maybe she should stop pretending.

Suddenly, Kara stood. Gone were the adoring looks from her face. They were replaced by confusion.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena and Lucy asked when they saw the Girl of Steel's expression.

The door was opened, making the three occupants turn their heads.

“You guys should see this,” said Alex, and she left without waiting for the three of them.

They walked together to the command center, where every single DEO agents were already gawking at the screens and frozen in place.

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked.

J’onn sighed and pointed at the screen with his chin. There it was, the reason why everyone was scared.

Red Tornado hovering above the Lord Technology building, only he was bigger than the last time and now wearing a cape, a swirling red tornado beneath him. Next to him was none other than...

“Aunt Astra?!” Kara exclaimed. “But... how...”

"Astra," Alex breathed out the name softly.

The woman Kara called Astra was wearing the same cape like Red Tornado to protect her black suit. Her eyes looked so empty and cold, even colder than Lillian’s. It was like there was no soul inside that body. Her wavy hair was blowing lightly. The camera shifted to show the sea of people watching Red Tornado and Astra in awe and fear, when a glimpse of a familiar face caught Kara’s attention.

“WINN!!! GO BACK!!!” Kara ordered.

“What? Go back where?”

But Winn didn’t have to go back, because another news station already showed that familiar face.

“Cat...” Kara said weakly. “Cat is here, she’s in National City and–“ Kara already turned around.

“Supergirl, wait!” Alex shouted.

“Cat is in danger, Alex! We don’t know what will happen and I...”

“Supergirl,” Lena said with a tone reserved only for Kara and Lucy.

“Don’t go,” Lucy begged. “We need to...”

“I’m sorry.” Kara smiled sadly. “But I have to save Cat.”

 

And then she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is where I talk about stuff](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
